


The Assassin's Creed

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), League of Assassins - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Felicity and Oliver are both Assassins, Felicity is on the Gambit with Oliver not Sara, Gambit Sinks, League of Assassins - Freeform, Neither one can remember their past relationship, Oliver is Al-Sah-Him, Previous Relationship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Felicity, Smut, Undeniable Connection, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bamf Felicity, brain washing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen is a playboy billionaire who asks his girlfriend Felicity Smoak to go on a boat trip with him on the Queen's Gambit. While at sea the boat sinks and they are both rescued by the League of Assassins. Indebted to the League they are both asked to join and when they undergo their separate initiations they lose all memory of their relationship together and their past lives. When they meet again as League assassins their attraction to one another is strong, and they strike up a mutually beneficial sexual relationship. Can they remember their past or are they destined to continue as star crossed lovers?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all this is being written for Wrestlechick93. Thank you for being patient as I worked through my other requests and stories. I hope you enjoy this and it meets your expectations.
> 
> Please note that yes, Oliver has the League name Al-Sah-Him, and he will be the hard, cold ruthless warrior we knew and loved. But Felicity will bring out the softer side of him at times so I just wanted to make the reader aware of that.
> 
> Updated daily! 
> 
> Second of course the artwork is by the amazing, wonderful @SAGFanart/SuperArrowGirl. She amazes me with each piece she creates and I am truly blessed to have met her. Even if it is just online.

**Present Day**

Oliver snuck into the building, his face covered, only his deadly gaze showing. He had been sent to shadow a fellow member of the League of Assassins' and give Maseo feedback on their skills and from what Oliver had observed so far, they were good. The person was petite in stature and from the way the League wear conformed to the person's body, they were female. It had been months since Oliver had been around a person of the opposite sex. During his three months of initiation into the League he had been sequestered and only had contact with those that trained him or fed him. Oliver had proven himself quickly to be one of their best and so the fact that he was shadowing a female recruit was a surprise.

He watched from the shadows as she stealthily moved along the wall, a blade held in her small hand. She has been tasked to track a Thanatos Guild spy who was known to frequent the area, and report back about their movements without being seen, and so far she was handling the job well. She turned the corner and went out of his sight, and Oliver waited a moment before he followed and as he turned the corner, he found himself shoved up against the wall and a blade to his throat. Blue eyes bore into his as the tiny woman, who was surprisingly strong for her size, whispered. "If you don't want to bleed where you stand you will tell me who you are and why you are following me."

Oliver dared not move a muscle, even though he could have easily turned the tables on her, and his blue eyes looked at her with cocky amusement."I am called Al-Sah-Him and I was sent as backup in case you were noticed by the man you were following."

Felicity's eyes narrowed in annoyance. How dare they send someone to follow her. She had finished her training recently and she was good. She had proven herself against opponent after opponent, and the fact that they had sent someone after her filled her with frustration.

"Well Al-Sah-Him! You can go back to Maseo and let him know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I don't need someone shadowing me for a simple tail and report."

Oliver shifted under the feel of her pressed against him, and as she became aware of his rock hard body against her own, she pulled away and lowered her blade. All he could see was her eyes, but Oliver felt an immediate attraction to this mysterious woman. Sure he could blame it on not having been with a woman for months, but he felt there was something more there. Catching her by surprise, Oliver gripped her arms and turned their bodies so she was the one pressed between him and the wall, her hand with the blade, helpless at her side. 

"And who shall I tell him is sending the message?" He pressed a little closer feeling her soft curves and he smirked beneath his cloth when he felt her body slightly shiver. 

"I am called Akilah." Oliver did not let the surprise show in his eyes. That name meant clever, bright. She must be smart. He leaned close to her ear.

"Well Akilah, next time, don't release your adversary until you are sure they are not a threat." He gazed down at her again, and then released her and disappeared. 

Felicity sagged against the wall in frustration. Damn! Now she had lost her man. 

She slid her blade back into its sheath, and headed back to the compound. She needed to give Maseo an update and then they needed to talk.

                                                                                                          ***

Oliver hurried back to the compound and immediately sought out Maseo. He had been impressed with what he had seen from Akilah and he was intrigued by her. For the most part the women of the League were kept separated from the men during initiation and training, but when fighting and in battle they were seen as equals. They could fight with the best of the men and he had a feeling that despite her releasing him before she knew it was safe, she would be a formidable opponent. 

Maseo saw him enter and motioned to him. "I see you have returned. What do you have to report?" Oliver removed the cloth from his face before he spoke. 

"She is small and silent. The spy had no clue he was being followed by her, and she was able to detect my presence which as you know, most in the League cannot do. She was a good choice and will be a definite asset to the League."

As he finished what he was saying they heard someone enter the room and Oliver turned to see the woman walking in with a determined stride. His eyes reflected his surprise at her beauty as she ripped the cloth from the bottom of her face and stalked up to Maseo. Her blue eyes were furious and Oliver stepped back to watch with amusement as she made her feelings known.

"Maseo, why did you send this.......this....HIM to follow me?" She waved toward Oliver and he placed his hands behind his back in a relaxed stance as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Because this was your first mission alone, and I needed to make sure that you could handle it."

Felicity glanced at Oliver and wished she hadn't. He was devastatingly handsome. She had seen his intense blue eyes above his balaclava and thought him arresting, but with his chiseled jaw and the scruff that lined it, he was gorgeous. She tried to ignore him and turned back to Maseo. 

"Next time I find someone following me, they will feel the end of my blade in their chest." She gave them both a stern look before she turned, but she stopped at the door and looked at Maseo. "By the way, the spy you sent me to follow must spend quite a bit of time in that area. He knew it without hesitation." She glared at the smirk on Oliver's face and stalked out of the room.

Oliver made up his mind right then and there. He was attracted to her and he could sense she was to him.

He was going to know her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @SAGfanart surprised me with this beautiful picture and a quote from this chapter on Twitter today. "I am not looking for anything serious", Felicity said and let her lips whisper across his mouth. "Neither am I", he responded and stayed still letting her lips dance over his again." It is perfect.

Felicity hurried back to her chambers frustrated and upset. She had proven herself to the League over the course of her training so she did not understand why Maseo had felt it necessary to send someone to keep an eye on her. Particularly him! She threw her balaclava on the bed and decided she needed to go do some training to work out her frustration. Grabbing her sword, she headed to the training room. She would practice her sword and maybe some knife throws, which were her specialty and hopefully it would tire her enough to sleep. Felicity walked into the room and looked around the room and decided to start with her knife throwing. They had dummies set up at the far end of the room and Felicity headed there and set up her stance. She balanced her blade in her hand and set up her throw. Pulling back her arm she let the blade fly watching with satisfaction as it hit right between the eyes. She walked over and yanked the blade out and returned to her spot. She threw her blade and retrieved it several times as her arm warmed up. It was a good release for her and soon she found herself starting to relax. 

Oliver entered the training room ready to get in a workout. His eyes scanned the room, seeing the new recruits that were scattered about when one woman with blonde hair caught his eye. He watched with fascination as she threw the blade in her hand, hitting her target dead center between the eyes. He was impressed. Even some of the men that he had trained against could not hit their target with that accuracy. He slowly walked toward her as she retrieved her blade and she rolled her eyes when she saw him approach. 

She turned back to her target and lined up her throw again. "Did you need something?" She flawlessly threw her blade and turned to him as it hit its target.

Oliver quirked his eyebrow at her question, and grinned at her annoyance. "You have a target in mind when you throw that thing?"

"Yes, he is about 6'1, with blue eyes and an annoying habit of being where he is not wanted", she said tightly. 

"Oh but see, I am wanted Akilah", he smiled. Felicity looked at him with annoyance as she tried not to respond to his smile. It was beautiful. She figured the League must have chosen him for his affect on women, because he could make even the most disciplined female assassin lose focus. She narrowed her eyes and sized him up. 

"Ok, Al-Sah-Him. Did you bring your sword?" Oliver saw her eyes float over him, and he grinned wickedly. 

"I never travel without it." He smirked and Felicity stepped closer. 

"Well then grab it and follow me.", she said, her voice low. She picked up her sword from the nearby bench and led him to the sword ring. Oliver walked over to where he had placed his sword against the wall. So, she wanted to sword fight with him, this should be interesting.

He walked slowly onto the mat and sized her up. Felicity felt her skin flush at his gaze but kept her eyes on him. They circled each other, swords kept down at their sides and she grinned at him."That is a big sword. You know how to use that thing?"

Oliver gave her a look of surprise and smirked, "Why don't you move closer and find out?"

Felicity eyed him and lifted her sword and soon the clang of metal could be heard as their swords met. She was surprisingly quick and Oliver had to adjust his stance to accommodate her size and not hurt her. But she was good. He thrust his sword toward her chest and she caught it with her own, bringing them within inches of each other. She licked her lips and his eyes flickered down and she took advantage of his brief loss of concentration, by moving around and behind him and trying to catch his shoulder. But he recovered quickly and moved his sword back and over, his strength causing her to stumble backwards. Oliver stalked forward and swung at her sword trying to knock it from her hands and the strength with which he hit her blade caused her hand to reverberate on the handle. She almost lost her grip. Oliver could see the fire and excitement in her eyes and he took a step back meeting her gaze with his own.

"You are good Akilah. You are small and quick. But I have an advantage." He gave her a smug look. Felicity slowly circled him her eyes moving between his eyes and his sword hand.

"And what would that be?" she asked. Oliver stepped closer and closer until the point of her blade was right at his neck.

He stared into her eyes with such intensity that Felicity's body flushed and she had to stop herself from fidgeting. Suddenly he was knocking her blade from her hand and his was at her throat.  "The fact that you want me!", he said.

She swallowed. "Do you surrender?" he asked.

Felicity gave him a slow, sexy smile and soon he felt a blade at his stomach. "Never!"

Oh she was clever, he thought. She obviously had a blade hidden and he stepped back and acknowledged the draw. He smiled at her and their eyes locked again, "Oh you will Akilah!"

He winked at her and turned and left the mat and Felicity let out a breath. She couldn't deny she was enjoying their exchange and despite the fact that Al-Sah-Him was probably the sexiest man she had ever met, she wanted to get to know him better. She felt a connection to him she could not explain. Maybe they could strike up something casual. It wasn't like she was going to meet anyone being an assassin anyway. Maybe they could enjoy each other’s company. It would be nice to not be alone all the time.

Felicity walked back and retrieved her other blade from the practice dummy. She was surprised at where her thoughts were going. Maybe she needed to get outside and clear her mind. As she walked out of the room, she glanced back and caught Al-Sah-Him's eyes on her. She turned and headed to her room. 

She showered and dressed in a casual crimson robe that flowed around her body. It was lose and cool and one of Felicity's favorites and grabbing her book, she headed to the garden. She needed to get some fresh air and lose her head in a good book and walking to her favorite bench, she sat down and began to read. 

Oliver grinned to himself as he showered away the sweat from his training practice. Akilah had his full attention and he was enjoying their exchange very much. Not only was she beautiful but she was skilled and clever and all of this was combining to make him want her. There were concubines that were kept within the compound for the pleasure of the men, but they all paled in beauty and attraction to her. Oliver dressed in a lose pair of black pants and tugged on a black t-shirt and decided to seek her out. Something about her was calling to him and even though he had just met her today, he wanted to talk to her some more, get to know more about her.

He wandered down the hall and asked a few of the men standing guard if they had seen her and soon found himself in the gardens. He rarely made it here, spending most of his time either training or working out. As he rounded the corner of the path, he saw Akilah sitting on a bench, her eyes focused on the book in her lap. Her blonde hair fell in a soft wave down her face and Oliver's fingers itched to touch it.

Without even looking up from her book, she said softly, "Are you following me?"

"Stalking would be the more appropriate word.", he said stepping closer. 

She glanced up and her blue eyes danced with amusement. "It's good I keep my blade on me then."

He smiled, "Noted", he said.

She closed her book and looked at him curiously. "Well are you going to stand there or take a seat?"

Oliver walked over and sat next to her on the bench. He made sure to sit close, but not quite close enough to touch her. "What are you reading?"

"Assassin's Kiss by Sharon Kay." She looked at him boldly and he had to admit, he enjoyed it.

He gently took the book from her hand turned it over to look at the back. "Sounds intriguing. Do you usually read fiction?"

"Only when I want an escape.", she smiled softly.  Oliver handed her back the book and their fingers touched. Neither pulled away too quickly. 

"And just what would you want to escape from?" His voice was a soft whisper and Felicity glanced down at his lips. 

"Being lonely", she said. Her voice was so very soft that he had to lean closer to hear her and his eyes slid down to her lips. He desperately wanted to kiss her but he hesitated. She took in his nearness and his soft breath and she thought back over the last few months. Even though she had been training and had been interacting with those that trained her and brought her food, she missed intimacy. 

He let his finger slide down her cheek and he felt her shiver at his touch. "How did a woman as beautiful as you end up here?" He was genuinely curious and she licked her lips and looked up at him. 

"I.......I don't know. I only remember being here. Training." She scooted closer to him. "What about you Al-Sah-Him? How did a man like you end up becoming an assassin?" 

Their lips were so close their breaths mingled and he had to clench his fist to keep from grabbing her neck and pulling her lips to his in a kiss. "I don't know. It is the same for me. I only remember being here, training."

Each one stored the information in the backs of their minds as they were drawn to each other. 

"I am not looking for anything serious", Felicity said and let her lips whisper across his mouth. "Neither am I", he responded and stayed still letting her lips dance over his again.

"This would just be a mutual satisfactory casual arrangement for the both of us, agreed?", she said as her eyes closed as their breath mingled and their lips touched oh so softly again.

"Agreed." Their bodies were reverberating with electricity as it arced between them and then she pressed her lips to his and the fire ignited between them. Felicity felt her body jerk with awareness as their mouths met again in a hungry dance. He tugged her closer and her book dropped to the ground as her hands moved to his face and up into his hair. God he was a fantastic kisser. This was going to be very enjoyable. He kissed her as if he could not get enough of her, their tongues seeming to know each other as they danced one against the other.

Felicity broke the kiss and gasping for air she met his eyes with her own. They both reflected something that neither could understand and she stood and scooped up her book, as it was a little unsettling. He was surprised she was leaving after the kiss they just shared but he kept silent. This was too good to rush.

"Listen I am not sure what this is between us and I know neither of us needs something serious. So why don't we take a couple of days and think about it? I have a mission that I am leaving to go on tomorrow and we can talk again when I return", he said.

Felicity gave him a curious look. That was a good idea. She needed to clear her head and think. She wanted to make sure that she could keep this casual, no strings. She nodded and smiled. "Sounds fair Al-Sah-Him. Try not to miss me." She walked over and leaned up and kissed his cheek and then turned and headed into the compound. 

Oliver already knew what he wanted. He wanted her. It was going to be a long three days.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver glanced around the corner of the building that he and Slade had been sent to survey. They were to take down three of the Thanatos Guild's best and so far it had not been an easy task. He motioned to Slade with hand signals as they noticed one of their targets dead ahead. The man was a guard for one of the Guild's warehouses' and since Oliver was closest, he signaled he would take him as Slade nodded and headed down the hall in search of their other two targets. Oliver quietly approached the man from behind and was about to put his blade to his neck when the man suddenly turned and attacked. Oliver's eyes were cold and emotionless as they fought, the meeting of their blades ringing through the halls. Oliver attacked with precision as he drove the man back toward the wall. Using his strength, he pushed the guy’s blade above his head and brought his knee to the man's chest causing him to double over in pain. Oliver reached for his dagger that he hid in his sleeve, and soon the man was sliding to the floor, his eyes open in a dead man's stare. Oliver let him drop and then moved on to his next target. He was ready to get this assignment over with as soon as possible. He had not been able to get Akilah off of his mind. 

Slade approached another of the targets they had been assigned and catching him by surprise was able to dispatch of him with practiced ease. But he did not relax for a second. Their last target would be their hardest he knew and as Oliver caught up with him he signaled him over. 

"Have you gotten a glimpse of Aaqil?" he whispered. 

Oliver shook his head no. "He has been hard to detect. Why don't we split up and meet back at base in an hour."

Slade nodded and then headed down the hall as Oliver turned and took a split to the left. He kept his gait light as he moved and his league gear blended well with the darkness of the building. He kept his blade out of sight, ensuring what little light there was did not glint off of the steel. 

As he moved to the end of the hall, he heard a rustling ahead and he stepped out of sight, his eyes darting in the direction of the sound. He saw his target and his eyes narrowed. Aaqil had his back to him and Oliver noted two huge blades hanging from his back as well as a dagger at his side. Oliver gripped his knife tight in his hand and crept closer and taking aim, he threw the blade hitting the man in the neck from behind. He heard the man gasp for air and then fall to the floor and Oliver moved forward quickly and ensured he was dead before retrieving his blade. He wiped the blood on the man’s clothing and then headed back to toward the exit. 

He exhaled as he exited the building, glad the mission was complete. It had taken longer than expected and by the time they returned to the compound, they would have been gone for five days. Arriving at the League safe house, he was removing his weapons as Slade walked through the door. 

"I got Aaqil", he said. 

"Good." Slade let out a breath. "This mission took a lot longer than we anticipated."

"I want to leave first thing in the morning." Oliver said as he started to clean his blades. 

"What is the hurry?" Slade asked, curious. 

Oliver just gave him a look that said, none of your business and continued cleaning. Slade gave him a funny look. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a blonde assassin now would it?"

Oliver looked at him in surprise, how did he know about Felicity? Slade laughed at his expression. "I saw you talking to her in the garden that night."

Oliver ignored him. He didn't want to talk about her. He didn't know what was going on with them or what would happen. So for now he was staying silent.

Slade walked by and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck with that one man." He chuckled as he walked into his room. 

Oliver laid down his knife and blew out a breath. He hoped she had not changed her mind.

They woke early the next morning and headed back to Nanda Parbat. They arrived back around mid-afternoon and he walked with Slade to see Maseo and tell him of the mission’s success. As they finished their update, one of the guards came in and bowed to Maseo before speaking. 

"Akilah and Nyssa have arrived in Opal City and are tracking the shipments as we speak." Maseo thanked the man and Oliver looked at him curiously. 

"Akilah and Nyssa have been sent to Opal City?" Oliver felt a chill run down his spine. The League had been keeping an eye on the Thanatos Guild's operations in Opal City and several of their men had been killed in the process. Opal City was flooded with guild members and crime and Oliver wondered why Maseo would choose to send two women into the fray.

"Akilah asked to be sent. I think she is still feeling the sting of me sending you to watch over her and she is wanting to prove herself. Ras approved the mission and sent Nyssa with her."

Oliver clenched his jaw. "I would like permission to travel there and lend some assistance."

Maseo looked at him in surprise. Most of the men wanted off time after completing a mission, particularly ones that lasted as long as his and Slade's. "Do you not trust the abilities of Nyssa and Akilah?"

"I trust their abilities Maseo, but with all due respect we have lost a number of men in Opal City. I don't want to lose two more."

Maseo considered his words for a moment before he nodded. "Leave tonight and let me know what you find when you get there."

Oliver nodded and headed to his chambers. He wanted to shower and change clothes and gather a few more weapons before he left. He moved quickly, not wanting to waste time. If he left in an hour he could be there by midnight.

                                                                                                          ***

Felicity and Nyssa moved quietly down the street. They had been sent to gather some Intel on where the Thanatos Guild was hiding a shipment and so far they had not had any luck. Felicity was frustrated because she could have easily tracked the location using a computer, but the League was anti-technology so they were having to track them the old fashioned way. Nyssa signaled to Felicity that they might be on to something and Felicity moved up to her side. 

"You take this door. I am going to head around back and see if there is a second entrance. I will meet you inside." Nyssa whispered and then headed around the back of the building.

Felicity tried the door and it opened silently, she moved quietly into the room, her knife in her hand. Her heart was pounding as she glanced around the wide open space. They were close, she could feel it. She noticed some crates against the wall and made her way to them, trying to find a label and checking to see if the lid was loose. Felicity tried to move as quietly as possible and dislodge the lid of the crate before her. She needed to verify the contents to ensure they had the correct building. She cringed as the wood creaked when she moved it and she glanced around hoping she was not being heard. Nyssa had not arrived yet, so she needed to move quickly. She took out her small penlight and pointed it at the inside of the crate, her eyes lighting up. Bingo! There were machine guns laying all in a row, and Felicity smiled. Now they knew which building was being used for shipments. Ras would be pleased. The fact that he had allowed her to handle this mission had been surprising to her, as Opal City was a very dangerous place. She was happy that she could go back and say the mission was a success.

Felicity quietly replaced the lid and moved quickly back toward the front door. She looked around trying to find Nyssa and then saw a flash of her gear moving outside. Felicity exited the building and motioned success to her and they made their way quickly back to the safe house. It was late when they returned and Felicity filled Nyssa in on what she had found as she headed to her room. Nyssa heard a knock at the door and glancing toward the bedroom, she spoke softly, "Were you expecting anyone?"

Felicity shook her head no, and Nyssa made her way quietly to the door. Glancing through the peephole, Nyssa looked and then immediately opened the door. "Al-Sah-Him! What are you doing here?"

Felicity looked up in surprise and her eyes narrowed. What WAS he doing here? Had Maseo sent him to check up on them? She couldn't stop the fact that seeing him did things to her, but she needed to know why he was here. 

He stepped into the room, and it seemed smaller. Felicity stayed where she was, waiting for his reply. "When I heard you were here, I volunteered to come and help."

Felicity's lips tightened, "Why?"

"Because we have lost a number of men here and I wanted to make sure you were both ok." Felicity felt the anger course through her body. Nyssa glanced her way and smirked. "I have a few things I need to do." Neither Oliver or Felicity noticed as she quietly closed the door behind her.

Oliver could see the anger in Felicity but he stood his ground. He did not feel bad for coming to check on her. 

"So you felt like I couldn't handle this mission? Like I might need saving?" Her voice shook with anger, and Oliver took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

"That is not what I said. Opal City is dangerous Akilah. I just thought you could use an extra set of eyes." 

Felicity took a step closer and glared up at him. "For your information, we found the warehouse this evening. The mission is already complete."

Oliver looked at her with pride and then it turned to irritation at her words. "So you can leave."

She dismissed him and headed into the bedroom. How dare he come to check on her. Oliver followed her into the room and stopped in the doorway. "I am not going anywhere. Not until you and Nyssa are ready to leave."

Felicity picked up her blade and sent it flying in his direction. It hit the door right beside his cheek and Oliver looked at her in shock. "You underestimate me Al-Sah-Him. I don't need anyone's help, and I certainly don't need your protection."

Oliver stepped inside the bedroom and slowly closed the door behind him, his eyes flaring with uncontrolled rage. Felicity noticed the look in his eyes but did not back down.

He gave her a cold smile as he stepped forward. "That was a big mistake Akilah."

Felicity shivered at his tone, but squared her chin up at him.

"Famous last words Al-Sah-Him!"


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver slowly stalked forward, the anger he was feeling vibrating off of his body. He was Al-Sah-Him and was fast becoming the best assassin in the League. He was not going to let this little blonde whirlwind get the best of him. But as he got closer, she pulled her hand up and a blade met his throat. 

"You are full of surprises Akilah." he said. He could easily take the blade from her but just as he did when they first met, he kept still. 

Felicity could feel excitement coursing through her veins. His nearness made her feel sexually alive. But she didn't want him thinking she was some damsel in distress that he needed to continually rescue. She was one of the best female assassin's in the League and she needed to make sure he was fully aware of that.

"I like to keep my opponent's on their toes." She kept the blade right at his jugular. 

"You think I can't get that blade from you?" Oliver was genuinely curious if she thought she could best him.

"I dare you to try Al-Sah-Him." He looked into her eyes and saw the challenge, and his eyes narrowed with confidence. He kept her gaze on him as he slowly moved his hand forward. He quickly gripped her wrist and before he could wrestle the blade, she twisted underneath him, suddenly behind him she moved the blade to the side of his neck. 

"Nice try." She teased, her voice cocky, but he could feel the electricity coming from her. She was enjoying this. He kept still again. 

"Your good, I will grant you that", he said keeping his breathing even and low. He slowly turned to where he was facing her and she smirked up at him as she moved the blade slightly to the side. 

He started moving toward her and she backed up, but kept the knife near his throat. "But you see Akilah, you underestimated this opponent."

"How so?" She swallowed as his blue eyes lit with a sensual fire that held her mesmerized. She felt her back hit the door but she still kept the blade near his throat. He placed a hand on either side of her head on the door, and her eyes flickered down to his mouth. 

"I have strength on my side." he shifted a little closer. 

"Really?" She lowered her blade, and placed it in the sheath. He stood over her not moving, close enough for their breaths to mingle and Felicity let her hands slide up and rest on his chest. She gave him a sexy smile and he grew a little leery. Then before he could do anything else, she shoved him as hard as she could. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards landing awkwardly on the bed on his back. He sat up quickly and stretching out his leg, swept her feet from underneath her. She fell heavily to the floor with a humph, and he pulled his blade from his sleeve and hovered over her, placing it at her neck. 

By this point their exertions were causing them to breathe a little heavier and Oliver’s eyes slid down to her chest before they moved back up to her eyes. She was definitely turned on and she licked her lips. 

"Remember when I said I was not looking for anything serious?", she said. He kept the blade to her throat. 

"Yes!"

"That rule still applies. This whatever it is between us will just be for our mutual pleasure and nothing more." She shifted below him, and he caressed the knife blade across her cheek and down her neck before he returned it to his sleeve. He stood suddenly and held out a hand to help her to her feet and as she stood he tugged her to his chest and placed his arms around her waist. 

He lowered his head to where their lips were barely touching, "Agreed. I don't want to upset a certain blonde assassin." 

She slid her arms up around his neck pressed closer to him. "You are a smart man Al-Sah-Him." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jugular. She could feel his heartbeat speed up a little and she smiled against his neck. She affected him and she loved it and he affected her too. She started unbuttoning his shirt and his eyes watched her with intense hunger as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. God he was built like a god and her eyes devoured each muscle ridge. His fingers reached for hers and the buttons were soon undone as her shirt fell to the floor. Oliver leaned down and kissed her with a hungry want and she pressed against him, a soft sigh escaping their kiss at the feel of his hard chest.

The rest of their clothing quickly fell away, and soon they were lying on the bed, his body nestled between her thighs, his weight on his elbows holding himself above her. Their kiss was wild with abandon, and Felicity let her hands drift down his back and she tugged his hips closer as he lifted her knees to bracket his waist. He pressed his hips into her and she could feel his hardness slide along her slit. She whimpered at the friction and tugged his mouth for a deeper kiss her hand drifting into his hair. He pulled back and glanced around, "Condom?" he gasped. 

She shook her head, "Pill!"

Oliver groaned at the thought of being inside her with nothing between them, and he shifted his hips feeling her wetness coat his length. He moaned into her mouth as she pulled him back for another deep dark kiss, and soon he was sliding inside of her. Fully seated, they both didn't move and barely breathed. There was something so familiar, so right about being joined that neither wanted to lose the feeling.

"Al-Sah-Him! Please", she begged. She needed him to move.

"Call me Oliver!", he said and kissed down her neck, nipping her pulse point. 

"Oliver!", she breathed, and Oliver thought he had never heard anything so beautiful as his name on her lips. 

He started to move, and he whispered into her mouth. He wanted to know her real name. "What is your name Akilah?" Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back as she moved her hips to meet his, their bodies moving as if they had been together before. 

"Felicity!", she said softly. 

As they both started to climb toward their release, they each said the other's name between moans and gasps, and both were surprised at how familiar it felt. 

Soon they were moving together in a frenzy his thrusts hard, her hips snapping up to meet his and they cried out each other's names as they both came with a crescendo of pleasure.

As they both drifted back down he nuzzled her neck, and then pulled out of her and laid on his back by her side. 

Neither knew what to do with the emotions that were swarming them both, so they both stayed silent. He finally turned to her and gave her a somber look. 

"Casual, right?"

"Right!"

She smiled at him and as they looked into each other's eyes neither one would admit. It was already way beyond that.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity and Oliver woke the next morning, and trying to stave off the awkwardness, dressed separately. When Felicity walked out of the room to give Oliver some privacy, she noticed a note from Nyssa saying she had been directed to a new mission just outside of Opal City and she would see Felicity back in Nanda Parbat. Felicity started gathering her weapons as Oliver came out of the room, dressed in his League gear and looking dangerously handsome. 

Felicity gave him a small smile, not sure how they would handle the morning. Oliver walked around gathering his things and once he had everything together, he walked over and gently traced his finger down her cheek. "I hope you are not regretting last night."

Felicity visibly relaxed and smiled as she thought over the previous night. They had dozed before waking and making slow love during the night. It had been less hurried and Felicity had marveled at how they could set each other on fire with just a look or a touch. 

"I don't regret anything." She leaned up to kiss him and as she did the front door burst open. Three Thanatos Guild members entered the room, and Oliver grabbed his sword while, Felicity's hand immediately went to the blade she had hidden in her waistband. Oliver moved forward and engaged the first enemy as Felicity let her blade fly and caught the second guy right in the eye. He dropped like a piece of lead and she immediately grabbed her sword as the third gentleman entered the room.

Oliver traded hits and swipes with his man, and soon had him backed up into a corner. As he was fighting he failed to see the fourth man enter the room. Felicity was going toe to toe with her man and the clanging of metal swords meeting reverberated throughout the room. She noticed the fourth man come in and realizing that Oliver could not see him, she quickly maneuvered her sword down and under her opponent's arm, catching him in the chest with a blow that had him falling to his knees.

She removed her sword as the fourth man lifted his sword to plunge it into the back of Oliver. Grabbing a hidden blade from her sleeve, she threw with quick precision, her blade catching the man in the throat. Oliver quickly finished his man with a death blow to the chest and he turned just in time to see the man behind him sliding to his knees, Felicity's knife protruding from his neck. Oliver looked at her quickly with pride before he surveyed the room. 

He moved to her side, both breathing heavily from their exertions. 

"How did they know where to find us?" he asked. 

"I don't know but we had better get out of here, before more arrive." They gathered their things and headed out the door. They needed to let Maseo know the League safe house had been compromised. 

One they were a safe distance from the safe house and on their way to the airport, Oliver glanced at Felicity. She could see something in his eyes and she waited, not saying anything. 

"You saved my life back there." he said. There was no surprise in his voice just a matter of fact tone. 

She gave him a smug smile, but it held no heat, "See I told you I could take care of myself."

"I am starting to realize that." he said and continued driving. She was continually surprising him with her skill and he admitted to himself that because of how beautiful she was, that a small part of him had wanted to protect her. But he was slowly finding that she could handle herself just fine. And that small fact turned him on and sent a possessive streak right through him. He pushed the feeling down as they arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. 

They arrived in Nanda Parbat a couple of hours later and both headed to meet with Maseo. The fact that the safe house in Opal City had been compromised was concerning and Maseo turned when he heard them enter the room.

"Ah, I see you two made it back. How did the mission go?", he asked as he looked at Felicity. 

"I was able to verify the warehouse is being used for the weapons shipments. However, we have more pressing matters." She turned and looked Oliver indicating he should be the one to inform Maseo of the safe house breach.

"Today as Akilah and I were getting ready to the leave the safe house, we were attacked by four guild members that burst in the front door."

Maseo frowned, "But how did they know where the safe house was located?"

Oliver shrugged, "I don't know but it can't be good that they know our location."

"Luckily Nyssa had left earlier this morning for a new mission." Felicity said and Maseo looked at her in surprise.

"What new mission?"

Felicity looked confused, "She didn't say. She just left a note saying she had been assigned a new mission and would see me back here. Are you saying you didn't authorize for her to leave?"

"No!", Maseo looked concerned. "Al-Sah-Him! I want you to head back to Opal City and see what you can find out about Nyssa."

Oliver nodded, "I would like to take Akilah with me. Not only are her and Nyssa friends but it would be good to have a second set of eyes and she knows the location of the warehouse. I would like to take Slade Wilson as well."

"Done!" Maseo said. "I will give you the new safe house location before you leave. I would like for all three of you to leave tonight."

Oliver and Felicity nodded and then walked down the hall and she stopped him before he could branch off to his chambers. "Why did you pick me to go with you?" She needed to know. Was it convenience or did he truly believe in her skills?

"I wanted the best with me Akilah. Nothing more." She nodded and he walked off to notify Slade and get ready to leave.

Felicity headed to her room. She wanted to gather a few more of her specialty weapons and shower before they were to leave.

She prayed they were not too late to help Nyssa.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver found Slade training with some new recruits in the courtyard and he pulled him aside and explained about Opal City and Nyssa going missing. He told him they were leaving in 45 minutes and then headed to his chambers to change clothes and gather his things. He started to think over scenarios of how the guild could have possibly found the safe house location. Did someone follow Felicity and Nyssa from the warehouse. No, he didn't think that Felicity would be that careless. Did Nyssa maybe tell someone? 

As the ideas swirled through is head, he showered and then gathered his things. He was prepared for them to be gone for at least a week and soon it was time to meet up with Slade and Akilah and head to the plane. They took off exactly an hour after having spoken with Maseo and Oliver had the new safe house location. They could get to the safe house and get a good night’s sleep and start their search in the morning. He glanced over at Felicity curled up in her seat, her eyes closed and his eyes slid over her frame. She was so small, yet so tough. He couldn't help the possessive feeling that washed over him as he watched her. Slade had flirted with her but she had shut him down immediately and Oliver smiled. He was looking forward to being with her again. 

Felicity dozed as the plane took off, and flashes of being with Oliver skated through her mind before they disappeared. She shifted in her sleep and Oliver glanced her way as he heard her say his name. Luckily Slade had stepped to the back of the plane, and Oliver moved to the seat next to Felicity and shook her knee. 

"Akilah! Wake up!"

She jerked awake when she heard his voice. 

"Are you ok?", he asked. 

She nodded, her eyes looking glassy and confused for a moment before she looked down. What were those flashes? They seemed important but she could not remember one of them. 

"I am fine.". she said and gave him a comforting smile.

Oliver nodded before he headed back to his seat and soon the pilot was announcing their descent into Opal City. They had an SUV waiting for them, and Oliver quickly drove them to the safe house, taking some back roads and then circling the street a couple of times before he pulled into the garage. The safe house was an actual house, and having the garage would help to hide their vehicle. They entered into the kitchen through the garage, and he turned on the lights as they looked around. The house had a nice eat in kitchen with an island that any descent cook would be happy to use. The appliances were stainless steel and he noted the fridge was stocked before they moved into the den. There was a nice size fireplace with a sectional sofa and a recliner and he glanced toward a doorway that was the hall. 

"I think the bedrooms are down this way. They walked down the hall and there were two doors but no third door. Felicity went into the first room and set down her things as Oliver and Slade checked the rest of the house. They found the master bedroom down another hall and Slade took the room as his own. He said goodnight and shut his door as Oliver walked back to his room and set his stuff down, laying out his weapons strategically as he always did. 

Felicity walked into the living room, and not seeing Slade or Oliver walked back down the hall and knocked on the door of the second room. Oliver opened the door, shirtless in just his league pants and Felicity glanced at his chest before she averted her eyes. He was way too appealing. 

"Where's Slade?", she asked shifting on her feet in the doorway.

"There was a third bedroom on the opposite side of the living area. He said he would see us in the morning." Oliver's eyes slid over Felicity. She had changed from her League gear to a pair of pink sweats and a t-shirt, her hair falling in soft waves to her shoulders. And he could tell she was not wearing a bra and his body tightened instantly.

Felicity gave him a curious look. "So we are alone?"

Oliver smirked, "I guess you could say that."

"Wipe that smirk off your face Oliver. You act like just because we are alone, that I won't be able to keep my hands off of you." She tried to sound casual, but he could tell by the slight breathiness of her voice she was affected and he took her hand, tugging her inside before he shut the door and pushed her back against it. 

"What if it is the other way around, and I can't keep my hands off of you?" He kept his hands on the door on either side of her shoulders caging her in their bodies humming at their closeness.

"I think you need to get some rest Oliver, it's going to be an early morning tomorrow.", she said, tongue in cheek and tried to turn and open the door, he held it closed and pressed his body into her back, his breath hot in her ear. He remembered how she had trembled when he nipped her ear lobe with his teeth and he took it in his mouth, running his teeth along it, and she shivered exactly as she had the night before. 

"You're not going anywhere Akilah." He brought his hands down and turned her around before his mouth swooped down and he took control of her lips. He kissed her with a hungry fire that set her body on edge, and soon she was tugging his hips closer, moaning as she felt him hard and long in the crease of her legs. She reached up and ran her hands down his back scraping her nails lightly on his skin and she felt him shudder against her. She could not get enough of the effect she had on him, and she reached for his pants and pulled the string that held them on his hips. They fell to the floor and her hand moved and gripped him tightly as she broke the kiss and watched his face. She wanted to see him tonight and she gently stroked her hand along his length, his hips starting to thrust against her hand. 

"Jesus Felicity!" She was driving him insane, and he wanted to do the same to her. He reached forward and tugged her t-shirt up causing her to have to release him as she lifted her arms and he threw the shirt to the ground before he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. She arched her chest with a moan, and he tugged and sucked causing her hips to shimmy as she grew wetter, her core starting to throb with each little tug he gave with his mouth. 

He pushed her sweatpants down her legs, and as she kicked them away their kisses became heated and more frenzied. The only thing between them now was a small scrap of satin that sat low on her hips and he gently cupped her through the material, feeling just how aroused she was as her wetness seeped through. Felicity moved her hips against his hand, just as he had done with hers and soon he was pushing her panties down as he kissed down her neck and across her collarbone. She kicked them to the side and pulled him up for a kiss so intensely needy that he wasted no more time. He pulled her legs up around his waist and pressed her back into the door as they rubbed against one another. As their movements quickened and the desire became too much, he finally slid inside of her, holding her to the door by her hips. She gripped his face trying to kiss him again, and he took her hands and moved them above her head, holding them with one hand as his other returned to her ass. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he started to move and the act of their bodies thrusting and pushing, along with his gaze was almost too much. 

He wanted to watch her face to see her come undone, and she realized she wanted the same. Their gazes held as he thrust into her over and over and their bodies moved together causing pants of breath to escape their lips. Seeing her passion wrecked eyes and feeling her hot and tight around him, he started to thrust harder and deeper, wanting to drive her to the brink. She met each thrust with a movement of her hips and soon he could tell by the her breathing she was so very close. He released her hands and grabbed her ass moving her body on and off his cock and soon, she was crying out as she came hard. She shuddered and squeezed him, and he thrust into her one more time deep before he came with a shout of her name. His body continued to piston back and forth as they worked through their orgasm and soon he laid his head to her chest and just held her against the door, their bodies still joined. She tugged his head up to look at her, and he turned and carried her to the bed. 

"You're staying here tonight!" Oliver pulled back the covers and laid her down before climbing in beside her and tugging her to him. 

She tried not to snuggle back against him but he was hard and warm, and soon she heard him whisper in her ear, "Now I will get some rest."

She felt him grin against her ear and then he kissed her neck and as they drifted off to sleep, they both had the same thought. Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short update to make up for missing yesterday and I will have another tonight.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity woke early the next morning, and removing Oliver’s arm carefully from her waist, she slid out of bed and tip-toed to her room. As much as she wanted to stay with Oliver she didn’t want Slade to find out and so she showered and dressed quickly in her League gear. She needed to be mentally ready for today. Hopefully they would find Nyssa.

As she walked into the living room she saw Slade and Oliver sitting at the table talking and giving them both a smile, she headed directly to the coffee pot and poured herself a glass. She thanked the coffee gods as she found cream and sugar and sitting down she closed her eyes and took a sip with an appreciative moan. The room suddenly became silent and Felicity opened her eyes to find Slade and Oliver staring at her. Oliver with a hint of desire, Slade with a look of appreciation.

“What?”, she asked.

“Is that good coffee Akilah?” Slade asked with a grin.

“What can I say? I love my coffee.”, she said slightly defensive. “Now what is the plan for today? Where do we begin?” She decided to change the subject.

Oliver spoke up, “I thought we could go back to the safe house and start there. Someone got a message to Nyssa. Maybe she left it there in her room or somewhere in the house. We need to know what that message said.”

They all agreed and grabbing their individual weapons headed to the car. Felicity was surprised to see Oliver strapped a quiver and arrows to his back. She knew his name meant The Arrow, but she had never seen him shoot or asked him about it.

They all three split up when they arrived at the old safe house and as Felicity crept up the front stairwell, she listened for strange sounds and looked for anything out of the ordinary. She placed her hand on her dagger as she leaned her head to the door to listen inside and not hearing any noise, she slowly opened the door. Her eyes scanned the room, as she heard Slade and Oliver come up behind her.

“All was clear on the back stairwell”, said Slade.

“Roof was clear as well”, Oliver said as they slowly moved into the living room. They all searched drawers and scanned any piece of paper they could find. Felicity moved into Nyssa’s room, and looking around, she noticed an edge of a piece of paper on the floor, just peeking out from under the bed. She picked it up and looked it over and her brow creased with confusion.

_Nyssa,_

_I need your help._

_Our usual meeting place._

_Please come alone!_

_Your Beloved_

 

Felicity read the note again. So, Nyssa had left to meet someone she knew. Someone she had or did love? Felicity hurried back into the living room and showed the note to Oliver and Slade.

“Do you know who she might have been seeing?” Oliver asked. He knew that Felicity and Nyssa were friends, maybe she had mentioned someone’s name at some point.

“No. She never mentioned anyone.” Felicity tried to think back to their conversations. She had never seen Nyssa with anyone except the blonde woman.

“Wait a minute. I was constantly seeing her with Ta-er al-Sahfer. She said that she had been asked by Maseo to train her. Wasn’t Ta-er al-Sahfer sent to Kaza recently?”

Slade looked at Oliver, as realization spread through him, “Some high-ranking members of the guild were spotted in Kaza recently so that would make sense.”

Oliver pulled out the burner phone that Maseo had given to him before they left. Maseo confirmed that some League members had been sent to Kaza recently.

“Ok we need to get to Kaza.” Oliver led them back to the SUV and they quickly drove back to the safe house and gathered their things. It was a four-hour drive to Kaza and Felicity dozed off as the rhythm of the car swayed. Her eyes twitched as images flashed in her mind. She saw herself meeting Oliver wearing plain clothes in an office building. It then flashed to them kissing and then suddenly it flashed to them getting on a yacht. She fidgeted and turned in her sleep and suddenly sat up quickly, gasping awake. Slade was driving and Oliver turned in his seat and looked at her with concern.

“Are you ok Akilah?” he asked softly.

She looked around a little confused but nodded at him. This time the images stayed. She didn’t understand them or why she was having these flashes. Oliver could see the confusion in her eyes and motioned that they would talk later. She knew he meant when they were alone.

The arrived in Kaza in the early afternoon, and drove to a safe house that Maseo had set up after speaking with Oliver. It was similar to the house they stayed in the night before and getting their stuff settled, they all grabbed their weapons and set out on foot. They would need to do some reconnaissance to see if they could find out where the guild had been spotted within the city.

They moved with quiet stealth through the streets, each taking a third of the city, their comms connected in case they needed assistance. Oliver moved quickly along the rooftops, his eyes scanning the streets below for any signs of the guild or Nyssa. As he entered a particularly bad part of town he stopped observing a bar that seemed to be open but there were few cars around the perimeter. He observed people coming and going and noticed a few guild members entering through a side entrance. He continued to observe. They had decided not to engage until they had a plan of entering and exiting with minimal casualties and when he was satisfied he had seen enough he backed away. This would be a place to note.

Felicity raced through an alley, keeping to the shadows as much as she possibly could in the light of day. Their plan of attack would be during the night, but they needed the daylight to learn the city and so she moved along noting bars and places that the guild might frequent. As she turned into a nearby alley, she noticed three guild members standing outside a door that was propped open. She moved closer her hand on her dagger trying to see if she could get a face or even an idea of what type of business it was.

She hit her comm, letting Slade and Oliver know she had spotted several guild members and that she was going to observe quietly before heading back to the safe house. Forgetting to turn off her comm, she moved closer, hiding behind a dumpster that was 30 feet away from her targets. Their voices carried and she heard them talking about the weapons shipments that were sitting in Opal City and she tensed. One of the men mentioned Ta-er al-Sahfer, and Felicity listened carefully. Sensing a presence, Felicity turned to see two Guild members standing behind her.

_SHIT!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has gotten a little crazy so this is a short update. But as you know I will update again tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this one. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I am sorry my updates have been infrequent the last couple of days. They should be back on track starting tomorrow.

Felicity cursed as the two assassin's behind her moved closer. She thought she was in a good spot, with good cover. She was wrong. Felicity fingered the dagger at her waist, and she knew she could take down one of them with no problem but she knew as soon as she did, the other would attack. It was a chance she would have to take. Oliver and Slade were nowhere nearby and if she hesitated she was as good as dead. 

Felicity threw the first dagger and hit the guy on the left right between the eyes. He fell immediately to the floor and before Felicity could grab her second dagger, the second guild member had pierced her shoulder with an arrow. She cried out in pain, and fell to her knees. She tried to stand but the pain was excruciating and she watched him approach her thinking she was about to lose her life. He grabbed her and yanked her up, and turned quickly as he heard someone approaching. She looked to see Oliver and Slade walking up and Oliver had his bow loaded with an arrow and it was pointing right at the man holding her.

The man tried to pull her in front of his body, but she gathered just enough strength to throw herself to the side, and the arrow from Oliver’s bow hit the man right through the throat. She heard the whoosh of a second arrow and one of the men behind her fell to the ground, and one more arrow flew taking out another of the guild members.

Slade engaged the third guild member as Oliver ran to her side. He saw the arrow protruding from her shoulder, and his eyes hardened with cold rage. He needed to get the arrow out, and she nodded to him before he pulled it out. She cried out in pain and soon her vision turned black and she fell into blissful oblivion.

Oliver had been keeping track of Felicity through the tracker in her comm, and had been close by when he heard her scream in pain. The sound had been terrifying and he and Slade had ran to her location, his mind racing with what they might find when they arrived. He had been relieved to see her alive, but had been worried when he saw the arrow in her shoulder.

He gently picked her up and signaling to Slade headed back to the safe house. He needed to get her there and tend to her wound. He knew it was not fatal, but he also knew she was in pain, and he needed to stop the bleeding so she could get her strength back. 

He entered the house and hurried to her room and laid her on the bed. Then racing to the bathroom, he grabbed the first aid kit that the League always kept stocked and walked back to her side. He looked at her face, so pale lying against the pillow and he gently caressed her cheek before he started unbuttoning her League outfit. He needed to get her shirt off to get to her shoulder, and he slowly peeled back her shirt, seeing the wound. He grabbed the washcloth he had taken from the bathroom, and slowly started to clean the blood from her shoulder. It was a clean wound, and would leave a small scar, and he stitched the wound before he covered it with gauze. He then stripped her of her clothing, and pulled the covers up over her.

He knew he needed to leave to let her rest, but his feet would not move. Something was keeping him by her side. However, he also needed to talk to Slade, and he gently kissed her forehead before heading to the living room. Slade arrived a short time later and briefed him on his fight before Oliver updated him on Akilah's condition. He bid Slade goodnight and then went to his room and changed his clothes.

He decided to put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and then hurried back to her room. She looked so beautifully peaceful as she slept and he watched her for a moment. Flashes and images suddenly swarmed through his head, and he closed his eyes trying to sort them out. He had images of him and Felicity kissing on a boat, of them making love, and then the boat sinking, her screams reverberating through his head. He suddenly opened his eyes wide with shock as his memories came flooding back to him. Felicity, his love, his girl friend. They had been on a trip to Thailand when their yacht had hit a huge storm and their boat had gone down. He remembered the League members coming to their rescue and he stumbled back as he remembered everything. 

He sat down heavily at her side. Felicity! His hand lovingly stroked her cheek as he remembered Starling City and his life there. He didn't know what to think, or what to feel. All he knew was he loved Felicity, and he laid down beside her on the bed and pulled her to him. She needed to rest so he tried not to awaken her, but they needed to talk. They would do that tomorrow.

                                                                                                                         ***

Felicity slowly opened her eyes, her shoulder throbbing. She remembered the guild members and taking the arrow in the shoulder and her hand moved to check her wound. She turned her head and saw Oliver sleeping soundly beside her. He was turned on his side facing her and had his arm across her waist. She tried to move out from under his arm without waking him. She needed to go the bathroom, but when she moved she moaned in pain. Her shoulder was killing her. Oliver's eyes flew open when he heard her moan, and he leaned up on his elbow, concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok?', he asked. He looked at her shoulder, trying to make sure she had not pulled her stitches. 

Felicity's mouth was dry, so her voice was hoarse, "Yes. But I need to go to the ladies room."

Oliver moved quickly off the bed and walked around to her side. He held out his hand and gently pulled her to a sitting position. She winced as the movement pulled her stitches, but he put his arm under her and helped her to her feet. He slowly walked with her to the bathroom, and told her he would wait for her as she finally got a little strength and entered closing the door. Oliver ran to the kitchen and grabbed her a cold bottle of water and two pain killers before he headed back. She was sitting on the bed, her eyes glassy with pain. 

"Here, take these!", he said and handed her the pain pills and then the water.

She swallowed the pills and then laid back on the bed with a soft sigh. "How were you so close?" She was surprised they had arrived as quickly as they did last night. It had saved her life.

"I was tracking you through your comms.", Oliver said. He knew she might be angry he had been keeping an eye on her, but when she just nodded and closed her eyes, he let out a breath.

"Thank you!", she said softly.

He wanted to talk to her and tell her about getting his memories back, but now was not the time. And there was no guarantee she would believe him. He needed to find the right time.

He smiled as he looked down at her and noticed the pain pills starting to kick work. 

"Don't leave!", she said softly, her eyes still closed, and Oliver turned off the lamp on the bedside table, before he walked around and pulled her to his side again. He held her close, gently stroking her hair and soon he could tell she was sound asleep. He kissed her head and whispered, "I love you!"

 Oliver drifted off to sleep with her held tightly to his chest, and he dreamed of the life they had before the League. Would she remember? 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I accidentally posted another stories chapter to this tonight. My apologies. Here is the REAL update. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. So sorry for the confusion.

Felicity woke the next morning, her shoulder throbbing and gingerly turned to her side. Oliver was fast asleep and she took a moment to study him. He looked so much younger, so soft when he was sleeping. She thought back to the flashes she had experienced, and soon she was closing her eyes as more flashes started to flood her mind. She had images of Oliver sleeping just like he was now, in their bed, images of them making love and then she gasped as her eyes flew open. She remembered!

She remembered the day they left on the boat, how happy they were. She remembered the storm and the boat going down as Oliver screamed her name. She looked at him again with fresh eyes, eyes that had loved this man for years and she started to cry. Whatever the League had put them through had caused them to forget their love and each other. How could they have done that? She knew now why she had been drawn to him. 

She felt him stirring and she wondered, would he believe her if she told him?

He smiled as he looked at her and she saw something different in his face. Something different in his eyes. Had he remembered too?

"Oliver?", she said his name hesitantly, she said it as if she was speaking to him. Not Al-Sah-Him, and he understood.

"Felicity?" he looked at her wanting to hope, wanting to believe she remembered. And then he noticed the look on her face, the love in her eyes that was speaking to him, and he knew.

He pulled her to him and kissed her reverently, sweetly, lovingly and she responded taking his face in her hands. 

"You remember!", he said. She could hear the relief in his voice. 

"When did you remember?", she asked, leaning back to look at him.

"Last night. After you were shot." He gently stroked her face, just looking at her.

"How did he we forget Oliver? Why?" She looked at him trying to understand. He didn't have an answer.

"I don't know.", was all he said. It was all he could say. "We need to finish this mission and then go talk to Maseo." He sat up, just looking at her. It was like he could not get enough. "I need to go talk to Slade. I need to tell him what is going on and then he and I need to go find Nyssa."

"But Oliver....", before she could finish he silenced her with his finger and a look. 

"YOU need to stay here and rest that shoulder. We cannot risk you tearing your stitches Felicity." He gently stroked her cheek. She knew he was right. But it was so very hard for her to stay still. To stay behind.

"I will stay here but I am going to have my comms on and I am going to use the laptop we brought so I can keep an eye on you.", she said. Even though they were together and they had their memory, a small fear was creeping up that she would lose him.

"I love you Felicity." He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. 

"I love you too." Oliver smiled and then stood and headed out the door to talk to Slade. Hopefully Slade would understand and not think he was crazy.

                                                                                                             ***

Slade and Oliver moved stealthily down the corridor of the building where they had seen the guild members the night before. They were trying to find the room where they thought they might find Nyssa. Oliver's talk with Slade had gone well and he had told Oliver that part of the initiation process the League used was a plant that erased your memories. He said he knew of the process because when he had first joined the League he had been tasked with helping to initiate new recruits and they were given a liquid to drink, which he had later found out was the plant in liquid form. He had told Slade that Felicity would be staying behind and they had formulated a plan and headed back to the building where Felicity had been shot. It was a good start and as they moved quietly forward Slade motioned to Oliver that he could hear voices ahead. 

Careful to not be seen Oliver watched as Slade poked his head into the room. He gave the thumbs up when he spotted Nyssa sitting with her back to the door. She was talking and he tried to hear what was being said. Oliver crept closer and noting there were only two people in the room they entered quietly, weapons drawn and made their presence known. Nyssa stood in surprise and Oliver looked at the other woman in shock. It was Ta-er al-sahfer. Nyssa moved in front of her as if protecting her, holding out her hand. 

"Please, lower your weapons!", she pleaded. 

Oliver looked at Slade and then lowered his bow, but his hand moved to his dagger, just in case. 

"Nyssa, what are you doing here?", Slade asked, looking suspiciously at Ta-er al-sahfer. 

Nyssa looked back at Sara before she turned to them. "Sara was sent here to infiltrate the guild and try to find out why they were shipping weapons through the Opal City port. While she was here, she gained the trust of several guild members and she found out that there is a portion of the guild that wants to defect. They are unhappy with the way that the guild is operating and they want out. She sent for my help to see if I could talk to Maseo and Ras about offering them asylum."

Oliver and Slade looked at her in shock. "Ok, if that is the case then why not go back to the League and inform Maseo? Why all the secrecy and what was taking so long?", Oliver asked still a little suspicious.

Sara stepped forward, "The guild members that are wanting to leave have children here. We have been trying to figure out a way to extract not only the adults but their children as well, safely."

Slade looked at Oliver. They both knew this was a bigger problem than initially suspected. They needed to talk to Ras and Maseo as soon as possible. 

"Do you trust us Nyssa?" Oliver asked.

"Yes!"

"Then let Slade and I go back to Maseo and inform him of what you just told us. We need more manpower and maybe we can figure out a way to get them out cleanly with little collateral damage."

Nyssa looked at Sara, and Sara agreed. They needed all the help they could get.

"Ok."

Oliver listened as Sara recounted everything that had happened since she had been with the guild. Taking the information Slade and Oliver made their way back to the safe house. Oliver knew they needed to head back and talk to Maseo, but a selfish part of him wanted one night with Felicity. He spoke to Slade and they agreed that Slade would head back to the League tonight and then send the plane for Oliver and Felicity in the morning. As Slade gathered his things, Oliver checked on Felicity. He smiled softly when he saw her propped on pillows against the headboard. Her comm in her ear and her laptop forgotten on her lap. She was sound asleep. 

He removed her comm and the laptop and moved her down to where she was resting comfortably, and then he kissed her head and went into the living room to clean his weapons. He needed some time to think as well, and as he mechanically went through the moves cleaning each piece meticulously his mind wandered to how they would leave and go home. He knew it was hard to get out of the League once you were a member. 

Their struggle was definitely not over.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity woke and yawned as she opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock and then at Oliver's side of the bed. It was late and he was not in the room. She removed her clothing and then pulled on his shirt, the hem hitting her mid-thigh and walked into the living room. Oliver was sitting on the couch sipping a whiskey and she walked up behind him and placed her arms around his neck. 

"Can't sleep?", she asked.

Oliver's eyes closed as he felt Felicity's arms envelope him. He could smell her sweet scent and he marveled just as he had done so many years ago that she was with him. He pulled her around to his lap and she settled against him her eyes searching his. 

"What's wrong Oliver?"

Oliver looked up at the woman he loved. They needed to talk about returning to the League. He had been sitting up for hours trying to figure out how they were going to get out. No one left the League unless it was through death. 

"I have been thinking about how we are going to get out of the League." He said, gently pushing her hair behind her ear. Felicity turned so she was straddling his waist her arms loose around his neck and she smiled at him. "You leave that to me Mr. Queen." Oliver closed his eyes as he heard her say his name.

"Felicity, this is serious! We can't just walk away.", he said. 

"And we won't. I have something I am going to offer to the League that they will not be able to pass up in exchange for our release.", she said. Her voice was so matter of fact, so happy that Oliver almost felt some hope. Almost.

"And just what would that be Miss Smoak?" He gently stroked her arms.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I will tell you soon enough Oliver. Right now I need you to come to bed and make love to me." She nipped his earlobe and Oliver groaned, his arms tightening around her. She felt him twitch beneath her and she moved her hips against him. His hands moved up her face and into her hair and he pulled her down and kissed her deeply, passionately and then sweetly, reverently.

"I can make love to you right here, Miss Smoak.", he whispered against her lips, and she smiled as his hands moved to her waist and slid up under her shirt. She pulled back letting his hands move up and over her breasts, her nipples hard and aching and when he palmed them gently tugging each nipple her head fell back and her hips moved as she moaned. Oliver pushed the shirt up out of the way, and took a nipple into his mouth.

The feel of his tongue moving back and forth over her nipple and the gentle suction of his mouth made her gasp. He had always known how to drive her crazy and now that he had his memory back he wanted to show her that he remember each spot that pushed her closer to the edge. He was growing hard beneath her and he bucked his hips up so she could feel him.

The feel of him coupled with his mouth and his hands was making her squirm and Oliver finally pushed her shirt up and over her head. He released her nipple and let his mouth make its way up to her neck as his hands moved to her hips and held her down harder on him. She was grinding against him, her body seeking some kind of friction to answer the ache she felt between her legs, and her hands slid down his chest, her fingers pinching his nipple and he groaned. Her hands slid lower as he pulled his mouth away from her skin and looked up at her.

His eyes were blown with lust and need and Felicity just stared into them as her hands slid to his pants. At some point he had changed into just a pair of sweats and she pushed them down, his cock standing hard and straight against his stomach. Her hand drifted down and gripped him tightly and Oliver's eyes closed as she started to stroke him. She too remembered what he liked, how to drive him over the edge of bliss, and she stroked and squeezed his cock as she watched his face, the pleasure she saw there making her wetter, needier. 

Oliver opened his eyes so he could see her as she worked him, and her hips moved with the rhythm of her hand, her wet core rubbing along his thighs. 

"Felicity......please......if you don't....", before he could finish she was kissing him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and tugging with a soft suck. He moaned and started thrusting against her hand. He couldn't stop himself and as her mouth released his, he started to feel that all too familiar tingling in the base of his spine. He gripped her hand and pulled it from him and not able to control himself any longer he gripped her hips and moved her forward thrusting up into her with a satisfying growl. She smiled down at him as she started to move and as he felt her body, wet and hot envelope him, he started thrusting against her.

Soon they were both moving quicker and faster and Felicity's eyes met his as they started to climb toward release. As their bodies came together again and again, Oliver felt her walls start to tremble and soon she was crying out his name as she came hard. Oliver thrust harder and soon he was coming inside of her, his arms holding her close to him as he shuddered in pleasure. Felicity kissed his face and along his cheeks as they slowly came back down and she pecked his lips before she looked down at him.

"You have made this blonde assassin extremely happy Mr. Queen. I guess I won't kill you today.", she grinned. 

Oliver smiled slightly but then his face turned serious. "Ok, my little nymph. Now tell me what you have planned."

She settled on his lap, his cock growing soft inside of her but she didn't move. She stayed on his lap and smiled at him, "The League is constantly needing to track their people, and these comms as helpful as they are can only be used within a certain range. I found that out tonight when you and Slade went after Nyssa. I lost contact with you after you had been gone for about 30 minutes."

"So?", Oliver said. He didn't understand why the condition of the Leagues comms was making her smile.

"Well Mr. Queen. Now that I have my memory back I have ALL of it back. I am going to offer to create for them a system by which they can track each and every member of the League AND give them some tech that will allow them to place trackers on their enemies, in exchange for our freedom." She grinned at him as if she had the most ingenious idea in the world, and as Oliver thought about it he started to smile.

She just might be on to something.

***

Oliver and Felicity woke the next morning and gathered their things. Both hated to leave the bubble they had created with just the two of them but they needed to get back and talk to Maseo and figure out how Felicity was going to present her offer.  As they took their seats on the plane, Felicity took out the laptop they had with them and got to work. She needed to set up some protocols as well as create the simple software that would help the League with tracking and Oliver watched her with pride. She was so smart and he loved her so very much. He just hoped Maseo and Ras would be receptive to her idea.

They landed a few hours later and he saw a look of satisfaction cross her face and she smiled at him. “We are good to go.”, she said.

They entered the compound an hour later and both headed to find Maseo. But as they rounded the corner, Slade caught up with them and pulled them aside.

“I need to talk to you both, now!”, he said urgently.

They walked into a vacant room, and Slade shut the door before he spoke.

“I wanted to catch you before you saw Maseo. Listen, I know you guys got your memories back and that is great. I am happy for you both. But we need your help. We got a message from Nyssa this morning that some of the guild are growing suspicious and have been trying to isolate some of the children. If we are going to extract them we need to move quick. We need both your help.”

Oliver and Felicity knew what this meant, what he was asking. They would have to put off telling Maseo about their memories and about their offer. Both of them knew they could not walk away with children at risk and Oliver sighed and looked at Felicity, and as she nodded he looked at Slade.

“Ok Slade. We will help. But this is our last mission. After this we are going to talk to Maseo about going home.” Slade nodded and held out his hand for Oliver to shake before he turned and left the room.

Oliver looked at Felicity. “Are you sure you are ok with this? What about your shoulder?” He was concerned about her wound, but Felicity was not.

“I can handle this Oliver. We can’t leave those children in the hands of the guild. We need to get them out and soon.”

Oliver nodded and pulled her to him placing his cheek on her head. He prayed that the mission would go smooth and quick and as he kissed her head he also prayed that Akilah would stay safe.

He couldn’t lose her again


	11. Chapter 11

"I am not staying behind and working on comms Sah-Him!" Felicity said, growing extremely frustrated. They were meeting with Slade and Maseo, trying to work out a plan for extracting the children and Oliver was being stubborn. He did not want her to be in the field since her shoulder was not fully healed. However, Felicity had other ideas and she knew what she and her body were capable of handling. It was also doubly frustrating because Maseo did not know they had their memories back, so they were having to emit an aura of indifference that was grating on Felicity's nerves. 

Oliver glared at her and then turned to Maseo and Slade who were watching them argue back and forth with humor. "Will you two help me here?"

Slade held up his hands as if surrendering. "I am not getting involved in this one. However, I will say that I think Akilah should be able to decide if she feels up to going or not." Felicity looked at Slade with a smile and then turned her eyes to Oliver. He watched her for a moment, knowing fully well he was losing this battle.

Maseo sighed, "I have to agree with Slade. Akilah is a fully trained warrior Sah-Him. She has every right to make this decision herself."

Oliver gritted his teeth. "Fine! But she stays near me.", he said and Maseo looked at him in surprise but said nothing.

"Ok, now that we have that argument resolved let's get down to business." Slade said. They all looked at the satellite imagery of the building where they had found Nyssa and Sara. "It looks like we can have our men stationed here and here." Oliver said pointing to two adjacent buildings that gave a perfect line sight to each entrance.

"How many men are you thinking we need?" Maseo asked. 

"It depends on how many children we need to extract. I am not concerned about the adults they can handle themselves.", he said and looked at Slade. 

"I agree.", said Slade. "I will get a message to Nyssa and Sara and let's plan on heading out tomorrow evening. We can fly in and will have the cover of night to see what we are up against."

They all agreed and Maseo watched with interest as Oliver and Felicity left and headed to his chambers. As soon as the door closed Felicity turned to him, her anger showing in her eyes.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Oliver knew exactly what she was referring to, but he didn't want to admit it.

"You trying to keep me from going to the warehouse.", she said and stepped closer to him. "Were you TRYING to make Maseo suspicious?"

"No! But Felicity you are not fully healed. There is no reason for you to be involved in the fighting when we can use you on the comms."

Felicity took a deep breath. She should have known that with his memory coming back that his protective side would too. She tried to understand, but the part of her that had changed over the past few months, the part of her that was always independent needed him to know that she could take care of herself.

"Oliver, I love you, and I love that you worry about me. But I can take care of myself. I can throw a knife more accurately than most of the men in the League and you know me! If there are children involved I am not going to sit back and just be on the sidelines when I could be doing something to help."

Oliver looked at her, contemplating what he was going to say. He knew she was right. He knew that she could take care of herself, and she absolutely could throw a knife better than most men he had trained against. So why was he so worried?

He took her hands in his and looked at her with resignation. "I love you too Felicity. And I am sorry if I come across as overbearing. I just.....I just want you to be safe."

She smiled at him, "The safest place for me is by your side. Fighting by your side."

He nodded and then leaned down and kissed her softly. "Do I have to say it?"

She grinned, "You bet your ass you do."

He groaned and then looked down at her and said the words that were always hard for him to say, "You are right!"

Felicity whooped and then grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close a smile crossing his lips. He loved her so very much.

She pulled away and started to undress. "We need to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long, tiring day."

As she pulled off her shirt, Oliver walked over and pointed to her shoulder, "Let me check your stitches." He carefully removed the bandage and seeing the stitches were in their proper place he kissed next to them before heading to the bathroom to get some clean gauze and tape. He covered the stitches and then started to undress. 

"Are you ok with me staying here tonight?", she asked.

"I was ready to pick you up and throw you on the bed if you tried to leave." he said, only half joking.

They crawled into bed and he pulled her to his side, kissing her head. 

"Make me a promise Akilah!", he said softly.

"Anything Al-Sah-Him!", she whispered.

"Promise me that you will not overdo it tomorrow." He cringed as he imagined her face at his words, but he could not help it. He would NEVER stop worrying about her.

She smiled softly and kissed him over his heart. "You promise me the same and we have a deal."

He hugged her close and laughed, "Deal!"

                                                                             

***

Oliver and Felicity walked to toward the great room, ready to break their fast and see Slade. He had sent word that they heard from Nyssa early this morning. There were about 20 children that needed to be extracted so they were going to discuss how many men or women they would be taking and what time they were leaving. Felicity had felt it important that some women be on hand for the children that might be scared, and she was going to work with Nyssa and Sara to make sure the children and their parents were reunited quickly once the mission was complete.

They walked over to Slade's table and sat down, one of the compounds servants bringing them each a plate of food.

"So, I am thinking we take 5 men and 5 women. Felicity feels having the women there to help with the extraction and to be there for the children is a good idea." Oliver said as they ate their food. Slade looked at her and nodded.

"Ok, sounds good. I have the plane reserved to leave here in exactly three hours. That will give us time to get there and get settled before night falls and then we can strike under the cover of night."

Felicity looked at them, "Where are we taking the children once they are extracted? Do we have somewhere big enough that we can house them?"

Slade nodded, "Maseo is working to have the League training facility just outside of Opal City prepared with food and toys for the kids. We have two vans that will transport the kids equipped with ammunition. They have been fitted with bullet proof glass in case they get attacked."

Finishing their food they headed to talk to Maseo. They needed to update him on the number of League members they would be taking with them. Felicity decided she was going to let Oliver and Slade talk to Maseo. She needed to test her arm to see if it was stiff, so she let them know she was heading to the training room and would catch up with them later. Felicity stopped by her chambers and grabbed her daggers before walking to the training room. She slowly warmed up her arm her eyes on the target. There was a little stiffness so she gripped her dagger and aiming it threw it forward. The dagger hit the target but slightly off from where she aimed. She took a deep breath. Knowing she needed to concentrate and try to factor in her injury. 

Balancing her second dagger in her hand she felt the weight, aimed and let it fly. Again she hit the target slightly to the side of where she was aiming. She could feel herself getting frustrated and so she took a deep breath and retrieved her knives before stretching her arm and trying again. She aimed and threw the knife, growling when her knife hit left of her target. She was not off by much and she couldn't figure out why she could not compensate. She paced for a moment and as she turned she came face to face with Maseo.

"You seem agitated Akilah. is everything all right?' He asked concerned. She was his most accurate knife thrower and for her to be off something must be on her mind.

"I am fine Maseo. I am just trying to work out the kinks in my shoulder from my injury." she said, giving him a small smile.

Maseo looked at her intently. "Is something going on between you and Al-Sah-Him?" he finally asked. The question surprised Felicity but she hid it well. 

"No why?", she asked. 

"Because it is not like him to worry about other League members. He seems personally concerned about you.", he said with a look of interest.

"I promise Maseo. There is nothing between Sah-Him and I. I think he is just worried because he doesn't want a lame duck on his team.", she teased. 

Maseo gave her a knowing look. He knew there was something more there but he was not going to push it. He nodded and indicated the target. "You will get your accuracy back Akilah.' He gave her a smile and then walked out of the room. Felicity let out a breath and walked over to grab her dagger. She would be so very glad when they could be honest with Maseo and get back to their lives. 

She turned back to the target and let time fly as she practiced.

***

Oliver and Felicity boarded the plane and taking their seats settled in for the flight to Opal City. They were set to land in a few hours and then were going to drive the distance to Kaza. This allowed them to have the vehicles necessary to evacuate the kids. As soon as the plane was in the air Oliver moved to the back to talk to a few of the men.

Slade looked at her curiously, and finally she could stand it no more. "What Slade?", she asked, clearly aggravated.

"Maseo told me you were having accuracy issues this afternoon with your throwing. Are you sure you are up for this Akilah?" He was clearly concerned but kept his voice low so Al-Sah-Him could not hear them.

Felicity sighed. Of course Maseo said something. "I am fine Slade. Just a little stiffness in my arm. Nothing to worry about."

Slade leaned forward and gave her a serious look. "Look Akilah, I don't want to get into the middle of anything between you and Sah-Him, but if you are having any doubts about being in the field, you need to tell me now."

Felicity narrowed her eyes and leaned into him. "I am fine Slade. Now back off.", she said, her tone agitated that he would even ask. Slade sat back and looked at her again, before he nodded and left the topic alone. 

Felicity knew having someone in the field that was not 100% could be risky but she also had confidence in her abilities and so she closed her eyes and relaxed the rest of the way. She needed to be focused. She needed to be ready. She needed to help the children.

Oliver glanced at Felicity and Slade. He had seen them whispering and he could tell by her body language that Slade had said something to irritate her. He would have to talk to her later. He finished briefing the men on the plan when they arrived in Kaza and then moved back to his seat. He let his hand lightly touch hers as he sat and she opened her eyes and glanced at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

They would talk later.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver, Felicity and Slade walked into the safe house in Kaza the rest of the men having gone to stay at the League training facility where they would house the children. They were all going to meet at the building where Sara and Nyssa were staying in an hour, so Felicity and Oliver headed to their rooms to settle in before leaving. Oliver wanted Felicity to rest and for once she was not arguing with him. Her arm was sore from her training earlier in the day and she just wanted to rest it with a hot cloth over it.

She gingerly took off her shirt and laid down on the bed, placing the hot cloth over her shoulder. She sighed as she started to relax and her thoughts went over everything they had been through the last few months.

Their boat had gone down and Felicity remembered back to them agreeing to stay with the League and train with them. They had felt like they owed them after they saved their lives, but they had not been told that they would lose their memories, especially their memories of each other. It made her angry. No it made her furious. She was grateful that they had been able to get their memories back. She was determined that when they got back to Nanda Parbat that she was going to convince them to utilize her tech if it was the last thing she did.

Felicity heard a knock on the door, and she looked up to Oliver walk into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", he asked as he walked over and sat on the bed beside her.

"I am a little sore but overall good.", she said. She wasn't going to let him know that her confidence had dipped after talking with Slade on the plane.

"I saw you and Slade talking on the plane and he seemed to have upset you. What was that about?", he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Slade is concerned about me fighting while injured and he wanted to make sure I felt up to it.", she said. 

"I am not going to lie Akilah, I am concerned too. But I know you and I trust you. If you say you feel up to fighting then I believe you." Felicity looked at him curiously. She knew how hard it had been for him to say that. So what was going on? He usually would argue with her. 

She removed the washcloth and gingerly sat up in the bed. Oliver saw her wince but said nothing.

"What is going on Sah-Him?", she asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"You normally would argue with me about this. Why all of the sudden are you agreeing?" She said.

Oliver looked at her and sighed. "Because as much as I want you here, safe and far away from the fighting, I know you! I know you would hate yourself if you stayed behind." He gently caressed her cheek. "And you would never let me hear the end of it.", he teased.

Felicity scooted closer to him, and took both of his hands in hers, "Oliver, I want nothing more than to go back to our old lives. But do you know something I have learned? Akilah is a part of me. Just like Al-Sah-Him has become a part of you. We can't go back to how we were before the boat went down. So even when we do go home. It won't be like it was before. We won't be the same."

“I know. And my hope is that you can live with what happens tonight, the lives you might have to take.” He looked at her with concern. He never wanted her to regret her decisions, so he hoped that things would go smoothly tonight.

“I can deal with it Oliver. I promise.”

Oliver looked at her and he knew she was right about what she had said. He couldn't separate himself from Al-Sah-Him and because of that he knew that she could not separate herself from Akilah. They both needed to be ok with that. 

"I want to do this mission. I want to help those kids. I want to know that despite the fact that I am considered an assassin, that I am a good person.", she said. 

"Me too.", he said softly. 

She leaned over and kissed his lips. "It's almost time to go."

"Akilah, please stay close to me, and if you are feeling like you cannot handle things, then let me know. Ok?"

She nodded and reached for her shirt. She dressed and then kissed him softly before they headed to the living room to meet with Slade. Strapping on their weapons they each went over their role in the mission and Slade gave Akilah one last look of question before he turned and headed out. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She was 100% ready to go.

***

Oliver, Slade and Felicity met up with Sara and Nyssa outside the building. They went over the layout of the building and where the kids could be found on each floor. Felicity was going to stay with Oliver while Nyssa and Sara took a floor and Slade along with the rest of the team came in from behind. Oliver looked over at Felicity and with his eyes he told her how much he loved her before they set off to head up the stairs. They were to take the second floor, as the first floor was only for adults. She kept her dagger tightly in her hand, her other weapons hid amongst her League gear and followed him up the stairs. They were quiet and kept to the shadows as they moved down the first hallway. The parents of the children were suppose to have notified them of their rescue, so they were hoping the kids would cooperate as they removed them from the building.

Finding the first room, Felicity slid inside as Oliver kept watch and gathering the five children she led them out the door and started down the hallway. She heard a scream as two men appeared before them in the hallway and Felicity let her dagger fly. She barely missed the man's arm and she heard Oliver yell "Duck!!", before two arrows flew over her head killing the men instantly. Felicity looked back with a grateful nod before she passed the men, grabbing her dagger as she went. Shit! She had missed. She couldn't dwell on that though. They needed to get the kids down to Slade and his men and head back for more.

Slade and his men were waiting and they took the kids as Oliver and Felicity headed back up the stairs. As they made their way down the second hallway, another man appeared and before Felicity could react, Oliver engaged him and slit his throat. The man slid to the ground silently and they moved forward. Felicity tugged at his sleeve stopping him. "The next one is mine.", she said. She needed to get her confidence back and seeing that, he nodded before he let her take the lead.

They quickly found the second room and Felicity led the kids out and they quickly made their way back down to Slade. So far things were going smoothly other than Felicity missing her target, and she followed him back up as they headed to the third and last classroom. The moved silently down the hallway and Felicity gripped her knife tightly, she was ready. They found the last of the kids on their floor and Oliver led them back down the hallway, with Felicity bringing up the rear. 

As they quickly moved down the hall, Felicity felt a hand grab her and before she could scream, a hand was over her mouth. She struggled trying to get her blade in a position to strike but before she could she felt a pain in her head and then everything went black.

Oliver moved quickly reaching the stairs. He turned to guide the children down, knowing that Slade and his men were waiting at the bottom. But when he turned he stopped dead in his tracks and his blood turned cold.

Felicity was gone!

 


	13. Chapter 13

Al-Sah-Him's eyes turned deadly as the children headed down the stairs and he walked back from where they had come. His eyes scanned the area, hand gripping his bow. He knew that she could take care of herself so had she gone of her own free will? No, surely she would have told him if she was going to go on her own. She had promised him. That only meant one thing, she had been taken.

Oliver walked purposefully through the building trying to keep out of sight. Any guild members that he crossed paths with he would question and then kill. He checked every room, his mind racing as he tried to think of why they would have taken her. After looking through every single room, he headed back downstairs, his hands clenched, his jaw tight. He would kill every guild member if he had to get her back. 

Slade saw the look on his face as he approached and pulled him aside. "Akilah is missing!", Sah-Him said. Slade frowned.

"She is a very capable warrior Sah-Him, I can't imagine she would allow herself to get caught."

"I think she was taken by surprise. I have searched the building from top to bottom and cannot find her.", he was frustrated and Slade could see him coming unhinged.

"Listen, I am going to send Sara, Nyssa and the rest of the team with the kids to the training facility. I will stay here and help you find Akilah." Oliver gave him a grateful look before Slade turned and walked over to the vans. He spoke to Sara and Nyssa before they drove away.

Slade walked back over to Oliver. "Where do you want to start?"

"Let's check the building one more time and make sure I didn't miss something." They hurried back inside and proceeded to sweep the building floor by floor. As they were walking back down to the first floor, Oliver's eyes glanced down where he had last seen Akilah. He stopped when he saw a pendant on the floor, partially hidden agains the wall. He would know that pendant anywhere. What was Maseo's pendant doing in the hallway of the building they were working?

He hurried back to Slade and when Slade saw the pendant his eyes flew to Sah-Him's. "That is Maseo's pendant. Where did you find it?"

"Exactly at the spot I believe Akilah disappeared.", Sah-Him said, and Slade could hear the rage in his voice. "I need to get back to Nanda Parbat tonight." Slade nodded and they headed to the car. Slade was going to stay and help Nyssa and Sara, while Sah-Him caught the first flight back home. He decided to take a commercial flight so he would not tip off Maseo that he was on his way back.

Oliver's body tensed with rage as he boarded the plane. The League must have taken Felicity. Maybe Maseo had found out they had their memories back and were planning on leaving. At this point he was beyond caring what they knew. He just knew one thing. He was going to get Felicity back, even if he had to kill every single member of the League.

***

Felicity woke, her head pounding and her hands chained behind her back. Someone had grabbed her and before she could get to her knife, had knocked her out cold. She looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was, and who might have taken her. The room looked familiar and as she sat up the breath left her lungs.....she was back at the League compound.

They must have given her a strong sedative for her to have traveled so far and not remember and as she sat up and leaned against the wall, she tugged at her chains. Her head hung to her chest when she made a realization. Maseo must know they had their memories back and were planning to leave. 

She tried to stand but her legs were wobbly and her head was pounding. She looked at the cold stone walls of the room they had placed her in and she noticed it was one of the rooms she had stayed in when she was going through her initiation process. Shit! Were they going to try to erase her memory again? She needed to think and figure out a way to get out of there.

The first thing she was going to do was try to talk to Maseo. Maybe if she told him her idea, she could talk him into trading her technology for their freedom. It was worth a shot. but if that did not work then all bets were off. She would do whatever was necessary to get out of this room and back to Oliver.

She called to the guard she knew was outside her door. She asked for Maseo and then sat against the wall and waited.

She looked up as Maseo walked in just a few minutes later and she stood keeping her nerves at bay. "Ah, Akilah, you are awake!"

"Maseo what is going on? Why am I here and why am I chained to the wall?", she asked, trying to keep her voice even. She didn't want him to know she was frustrated.

Maseo gave her a knowing look. "I think you know why you are here Felicity!"

Felicity sighed, "Yes, Oliver and I got our memories back!"

Maseo paced in front of her. He really liked Akilah and Al-Sah-Him but they were two of his best assassin's, and no one left the League. He couldn't let them go even if he wanted to.

"I know. I knew the night you came back from Kaza. I could see it in how protective he was of you."

"Maseo, listen. I have an idea that will benefit the League and allow you to keep better tabs on your men. And it is technology I will set up and give you for free, in exchange for Oliver's and my release."

Maseo shook his head. "I am sorry Akilah. I can't bargain with you. And you know the League does not use technology."

"But you DO use it sometimes. And this technology could save lives and make your men better in the field. You know Oliver and I do not belong her Maseo!", she pleaded.

Maseo looked at her and sighed. He knew she was right. They did not belong here. "I am sorry Akilah, but my hands are tied. Ras wants you to go through the initiation process again, and if Oliver tries to take you, he will be captured and retrained or be killed."

Felicity's breath caught. No!!

Maseo turned and walked to the door. "Maseo, please!! Please just talk to Ras!"

Maseo looked at her and nodded, "I will try."

He left the room and Felicity slumped against the wall. She closed her eyes and leaned her had back against the stone. She knew by now that Oliver was aware she was missing and she prayed that he would not do anything stupid. 

***

Oliver quietly made his way through the compound. He knew the corridors and the guard schedules like the back of his hand and he moved in the dark undetected. His guess was that Maseo had Felicity and was holding her. He just needed to figure out where. He decided to start by checking the cells where they initiated the new recruits. He had a sneaking suspicion that Maseo's plan was to erase her memories again, and he was not going to allow that to happen.

He descended to the rooms below, and stopped when he noticed a guard standing outside the holding cells. He snuck up behind him and grabbing him around the neck pinched a nerve that rendered the man unconscious. He grabbed the keys from his belt and looked into the room. His rage almost consumed him when he saw Felicity chained to the wall. He unlocked her door and made his way inside.

Felicity looked up from where she had been sitting and seeing Oliver she surged to her feet. "Oliver!! What are you doing here?", she whispered.

"I am here to get you! I found Maseo's pendant in the building after I noticed you were gone.", he said and started working on her chains.

"You shouldn't be here!", she said, but Oliver's eyes showed her he disagreed. He soon had her hands free but as they turned to leave several League members entered followed closely by Maseo.

"Al-Sah-Him! I wondered how long it would take you to come to her rescue.", he said.

Oliver moved in front of Felicity, his bow drawn, an arrow ready to fly. "You come near her again and I will put this arrow through your chest."

Maseo smiled. "I know! Please, put the arrow down. I only want to talk."

Oliver looked at him suspiciously, and Felicity gripped the dagger he had hidden at his back. He felt her take it and slowly lowered his bow.

"We just got done talking Maseo, and you informed me that there was nothing you could do.", Felicity said bitterly. Oliver glanced at her but then turned his eyes back to the men in front of him.

"Seeing Oliver and how much he loves you, I think we might be able to come to a compromise that will appease Ras. Something I can take to him that might allow you both to leave."

Oliver's eyes narrowed. "And what would that be?"

Maseo motioned to the door, "Come, let us talk!" 


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other before following Maseo out of the room. He went down the hall and out into the garden and Oliver looked around suspiciously. This was a weird place for Maseo to want to talk. He stopped, not going any further.

"Alright Maseo. We stop here until you tell us what is going on?" Oliver crossed his arms across his massive chest, his hand resting on the dagger beneath his sleeve. He was on high alert. He didn't trust Maseo.

Felicity stood by his side, her hand clutching her dagger as well. She kept her eyes on Maseo as he turned to them and stepped forward whispering. "I brought you outside so we could speak in private. There are eyes and ears everywhere inside.", he said. "Please, just a few steps further."

Oliver look him in his eyes and Maseo turned and walked further down the path and then around a bend. He stopped and turned to Oliver and Felicity.

"Thank you both for coming. I would not have blamed you for staying back after what I did.", he looked at Felicity, and she had to admit, she could see remorse in his eyes.

"So what is this plan you have to get Felicity and I out of the League?", Oliver said. He kept his eyes looking around, staying on high alert. 

Maseo sighed and then looked at Felicity. "When the two of you were brought in after your boat went down and you decided to stay, Ras had me get in touch with our contact at A.R.G.U.S., to place a story out that you both had died. A.R.G.U.S., agreed in exchange for some Intel that the League had on the weapons the Guild was shipping from Opal City. When Felicity mentioned to me the tech she was offering in exchange for your release, I knew Ras would not go for it. However, I think that if we were able to get her working for A.R.G.U.S., as our contact on the inside, Ras would agree to let you go. He could promise her skills in exchange for continued cooperation from A.R.G.U.S. We need someone with her skills and Ras knows that." He looked at Oliver and then back at Felicity. "You would be free, away from Nanda Parbat, but would still be in touch with us when the need arose."

Felicity looked at Oliver and she could tell he was not liking the idea at all. She turned to Maseo, "Can Oliver and I have some time to talk this over?"

"We don't need time to talk it over. The answer is no.", he said and looked at Maseo.

Felicity turned to him in surprise. When did he decide it was ok to speak for her?

"Yes. We. Do!", she said, her voice slow and clearly aggravated.

"No. We. Don't!", he said and turned back to Maseo. 

Felicity was fuming by this point and she turned and marched back into the compound. She stalked down the hall to her quarters and walked in slamming the door behind her. She paced her room, her anger boiling. How dare he make a decision without her, and what was worse was him speaking for her. He had always been protective, but this was crossing the line. She needed to set him straight. But she would do it when she was calmer. Right now she was so angry she was afraid of what she might say. 

She heard a quick knock and then her door opened and Oliver walked in, closing the door behind him.

Felicity stopped and glared at him, and Oliver at that moment knew he was dealing with Akilah, and she was angry.

"Ok Felicity, before you yell at me, let me explain.", he said, holding his hands in front of him.

"You have about 2 minutes to explain.", she said. She stopped pacing and stared at him, waiting.

"First of all, do you know anything about A.R.G.U.S.?" he asked. When she shook her head no, he said, "Well I do. They are a covert government agency that deals with the worst of the worst in the world Felicity. That means that you would be a target just by association. I am not going to put you in every bad guy’s cross-hairs just so we can go home. We will figure out another way."

"And what would that other way be Oliver?, she asked, and before he could answer she held up her hands stopping him. "First of all, I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions Oliver. You seem to be forgetting that. Second the work I would be doing would be from behind a computer, not out in the field. And let's for one second say that I had to go into the field for some reason, I am one of the best assassin's in the League. I can take care of myself.", she said, fingering her dagger.

She was hoping she didn't have to prove to him again how good she was with the knife. Or at least how good she use to be. Her aim had been off during the mission and she pushed that thought to the side to ponder later as she looked at him.

"I know you can take care of yourself Felicity. I just don't like the thought of you working for an agency that is not above doing questionable things to get the job done. I had to work with them on a mission when we first came to the League. They are not above killing their own people if it fits their agenda."

Felicity sighed. She could see the concern on his face, but the bottom line was this would get them out of the League. She was going to tell Maseo, yes.

She walked over and placed her hands on Oliver's arms, and looked up at him with love in her eyes. "I love that you worry about me Oliver. But this decision is mine and only mine to make. I am going to do it."

Oliver gritted his teeth as she spoke. He loved her so very much, and he hated the thought of her being taken advantage of or used in any way. But he also knew she was right. She could take care of herself and so he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. His body started to relax at the feel of her and she held him close, burying her nose in his shirt.

"I love you Al-Sah-Him!", she said, using his League name. 

He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent that was so uniquely her. “I love you too Akilah.”

“How much do you love me Sah-Him?”, she asked a soft seductive tone coming from her lips. She started walking back toward the bed, pulling him with her and when her knees hit the edge, she pulled him down into a heated kiss.

Oliver broke the kiss and looked down at her with love and lust. “Enough that I would do anything for you. Anything you asked me to.”, he said with a husky tone.

Felicity started to remove her clothes and Oliver could not take his eyes off of her. When she was fully naked before him,  she smiled up at him and then pushed herself back on the bed until she was leaning back against the pillows.

“Strip for me.”, she said, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Oliver’s eyes narrowed with determination, and he started to strip off his clothes, taking his time. Her eyes followed his hands and as each piece of clothing was removed and his skin was revealed Felicity leaned back in the pillows and moaned softly, her hands starting to move slowly over her body. Oliver about lost it when her hands skimmed over her hard nipples and started to move lower.

He quickly removed his pants and stood before her gloriously aroused and naked. He looked magnificent and Felicity could feel a wetness pooling low in her core as she skimmed her hands down each thigh just staring at him. She let her right hand slide between her thighs and Oliver growled as he watched her touch herself. He should be touching her. Her head fell back and a moan escaped her as she looked at him and slid her hand down her slit.

She looked up at him and brought her hand to her mouth tasting herself on her skin before she turned and moved to her hands and knees. She looked back over her shoulder at him and the look on his face was so visceral and predatory that it made her stomach clench.

Oliver couldn’t stand the teasing any longer and he crawled up onto the bed, and grabbed her hips. He spread her legs and ran his hand underneath her along her core, feeling how wet and hot her body was growing. He wasted no time and gripping her hips, pulled her back and entered her slowly.

They both gasped at how much he filled her up, her body tight around his cock. His hands slid up and cupped her breasts kneading them and pinching her nipples and he just stayed still inside of her.

“Please Oliver…!”, she gasped. “Show me how much you love me!”

He kissed her lower back and then started to move. Felicity’s head flew back, her blonde hair streaming down along her back and sides as she arched into him. He held her hips, their bodies started moving and he pulled her up, her back hitting his chest as he thrust into her. His lips slid from her ear to her neck and he gently bit between her shoulder and her neck and Felicity whimpered. He let his tongue slide back up to her ear, and taking her earlobe in his mouth he sucked it before nipping it. The movement of him inside of her along with his love bites were driving her crazy, and soon the sound of their bodies meeting and the smell of sex in the air started leading her toward sexual release.

Felicity clenched her muscles squeezing his cock and he groaned as his hands gripped her breasts again, his hips pistoning into her. He let her fall back down to where she was propped on her hands and as she arched her back he placed his hands over her shoulders and increased his speed, hitting her hard. A strangled cry of pleasure left her throat and soon she was coming all around his cock. He felt the wetness and her body pulsing, and soon he was crying out as his own pleasure rocketed through his body. He released inside of her and they both collapsed forward spent and sated.

Oliver shifted off of her and she tried to catch her breath as she turned her head to the side to look at him.

“No one will ever love me like you do Oliver.”, she said.

He kissed her lips softly and smiled. “I am glad you feel that way, because you are going to have to wait and talk to Maseo in the morning.”, he said and nuzzled her neck. “Because I plan on showing you just how much I love you several more times tonight.”


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity approached Maseo and indicated she wanted to speak with him. She had asked Oliver to stay behind, wanting to do this on her own. This was her decision, not his. Maseo dismissed the man he was speaking to and walked over to Felicity. 

"Well, have you thought about my offer?", he asked. 

"I have thought about it and I will accept but on one condition." She saw his surprised look and waited.

"A condition? And what would that be?", he asked, clearly intrigued.

"Oliver will come to work at A.R.G.U.S., with me.", she said. 

Maseo looked at her in surprise. "Was this his idea?"

"No. It was mine. I want Oliver with me because he is the best and he is someone I trust.", she said.

Maseo thought for a moment. He needed to go talk to Ras and he just wondered if he would go for the idea. Maseo finally nodded.

"Ok. Let me go talk to Ras. I will come find you and Oliver when I am done.", he said and walked off.

Felicity let out a breath and headed to Oliver's chambers. She walked in and gave him a nod. "I told him and he is going to talk to Ras. So now we wait."

"Thank you for not fighting me on working with you Felicity.", he said. She walked over and gave him a hug. 

"How could I say no to working on a daily basis with the man I love?", she asked and grinned.

Oliver hugged her tight. He was so glad she had not fought him on working with her at A.R.G.U.S. He could keep an eye on her and the League at the same time. He just hoped Ras would agree.

***

Maseo walked down the hall towards Oliver's chambers. His talk with Ras has been long and exhausting. He was ready for the day to end. But he needed to talk to Oliver and Felicity first and give them the news.

He knocked on the door and looked up when Oliver answered. Oliver stood to the side as Maseo entered, and closed the door behind him. He walked over and stood by Felicity as they awaited the news.

"I have spoken with Ras at great length. He has agreed to you leaving on the condition that you go to work for A.R.G.U.S. He has asked me to contact them tomorrow to work out the deal and the details."

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other in relief. Oliver held his hand out to Maseo.

"Thank you Maseo.", he said. They shook hands and then Maseo turned to Felicity.

"One piece of advice Felicity. The woman who runs A.R.G.U.S., can be ruthless if crossed. Please be careful.", he then looked at Oliver. "Both of you!" Maseo turned and left and after the door closed behind him Oliver looked at Felicity.

"Are you ready for this?", he asked.

"As ready as I will ever be.", she said. 

She just hoped A.R.G.U.S., would accept the deal.

 

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Felicity and Oliver walked into the A.R.G.U.S., stronghold, through security and to the front desk. They had been asked to meet with a woman by the name of Lyla Michaels and taking their A.R.G.U.S., badges were told to walk down the hall, to take a left, and Lyla's office would be the second door on the right. Felicity was nervous but felt good about getting started. The League had helped find them a place to live in Star City and today was their first official day on the job. Neither one knew what to expect, but both were just glad they were together.

Oliver knocked on the door and when they were asked to come in they walked in to see a beautiful woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes staring back at them. But Oliver tensed when he looked to her left and saw the massive man beside her. He had dark skin, and muscles that you usually only saw on a body builder. Oliver was not intimidated but he felt the guy could definitely give him a run for his money if it came to it.

Lyla smiled as she saw the couple enter the room, and she walked forward holding out her hand to Felicity.

"Felicity Smoak? Oliver Queen? I am Lyla Michaels." she smiled warmly. The man who had been standing beside her moved forward and she moved to the side to introduce him. "This is my husband John Diggle. Mr. Queen, you will be training with him today.", she said.

Oliver looked the man over and shook his hand. He had a firm grip and kind eyes and despite the fact he was cautious, Oliver liked him immediately. John took Felicity's hand in his gently, and she smiled at him. She liked him instantly.

"Please guys, call me Dig or Diggle.", he said, his voice deep and warm.

"Oliver. Why don't we leave these two ladies to their business and go take care of ours.", he said.

Oliver leaned over and gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek. "I will check in with you later." She smiled at him as he walked off and then turned to Lyla.

"Please Felicity, have a seat." Lyla said as she walked back around her desk.   

Lyla eyed her with interest. “So you are Felicity Smoak?”

Felicity looked at her confused.

“I’m sorry. We were informed of your story here before you came in today. I am just trying to picture the woman I see before me as an assassin.”, she said and Felicity laughed. She had purposefully dressed down today putting her hair in a pony tail, wearing her glasses and a black pencil skirt with a pink silk blouse.

“I can understand your confusion, but I am not here for my expertise with knives. I am here for my expertise with computers.”, Felicity wiggled her fingers, “and I am the best when it comes to computers.”

Lyla smiled. She liked Felicity. She seemed confidant and strong and that was exactly the type of person they needed.

Lyla stood and walked around her desk. “Come on. Let’s go take a look at your office. We can meet the guys for lunch later.” Lyla stopped in front of her and laughed, “Oliver is going to need a break. John has not trained someone in months and he was itching to get Oliver on the mat today.”

Felicity laughed and followed Lyla down the hall. She liked her and knew they were going to become good friends. It was nice to have an ally here.  Something about Lyla and John inspired trust and that was exactly what Felicity and Oliver needed.


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver grunted as he hit the mat again and again and again. John was good. Damn good! But Oliver was not to be outdone and soon he was gaining the upper hand, and he smiled as John hit the mat with a satisfying thud. 

"Your good!", John said, impressed. He had trained many agents in his time with A.R.G.U.S., but none of them had the natural ability or grace in fighting that Oliver possessed. He moved seamlessly, AND John had to admit with deadly precision. "I can see why you were the League's best assassin. You move with a inate quiet grace that not many men possess."

"You are good too John! It has been a while since I have sparred with someone that was my equal.", Oliver said.

"I was in the miitary for 7 years. That is actually where Lyla and I first met.", he said, but didn't offer more details.

They fought a little longer before John called it quits and they both headed to the showers. They were suppose to meet Lyla and Felicity for lunch and Oliver could not wait to see her. He had brought his gym bag with him, so he showered and changed and placing his bag in the locker that John had assigned him, he followed John out the door and down the hall. 

Instead of heading toward Lyla's office, John turned the opposite direction and soon they were entering a large office with three computer monitors and some of the most sophisticated electronics Oliver had ever seen. He smiled when he saw Felicity sitting behind the monitors, her hands flying over the keyboard. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed seeing her in her natural element and she looked right at home. She had her earphones on so he approached slowly and tried to capture her attention. She soon looked up and smile widely as she took out her earphones and shut down the computer.

"Lyla will be here in a moment. She got called to Waller's office." Felicity told them before giving Oliver a kiss.

"So how did your morning go?", he asked. Her face lit up.

"Oh Oliver I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to be behind a computer again. And the system I have been given is heaven. It is the latest technology. I mean I have been out of the loop for so long I didn't even know the computer could do half of what I have been programming this morning. I am in love!", she said. She was so excited about the work she would be doing. it has been years since she had sat behind a computer and the joy of it had swept over her as soon as Lyla had shown her the room. She had forgotten the thrill of working the code, seeing the lines dance before her eyes and just the small job she had done this morning and had made her remember every single emotion.

Lyla walked in a moment later, with a frustrated sigh. "Let's get to lunch. I have some news to tell you guys and I don't want to do it here.", she said cryptically.

They all headed out the door and Oliver frowned as he thought back on her words. She had met with Waller and now she had some news. This did not sound good. They drove to a nearby diner and taking a booth at the back ordered their food before Lyla started talking.

"So Waller called me into her office to ask me how things were going. When I told her about Felicity and how she had jumped in so seamlessly Waller became intrigued.", Lyla said and gave John a knowing look before she turned to Felicity. "She wants you to work on a project for her Felicity. She wouldn't tell me what it was, but whenever Waller is involved I get extremely nervous. She is ruthless and cold and I have seen her crush some of the best agents underneath her to get to where she wants to be."

Oliver frowned. He knew Waller and he didn't like what Lyla was saying. "Can Felicity say no? She is suppose to be working as a liaison between the League and A.R.G.U.S., not doing special jobs for the agency director."

John looked at Oliver and sighed, "I wouldn't suggest it. Waller is bad at taking no for an answer and she could easily make life hell for Felicity, and for you."

Felicity looked at Oliver and then back at Lyla. 

"She wants to meet with you after lunch!", Lyla said. 

Felicity let out a frustrated breath. Well damn!

John saw the concern in Oliver's eyes and looked at Felicity. "Listen Felicity. Just meet with Waller and then tell her you need the night to think about her offer. That way you can go home and talk to Oliver."

Felicity felt Oliver grab her hand under the table and squeeze it gently. He was concerned but was trying to reassure her in his own way. 

She was going to need it.

***

Waller sat at her desk, her fingers absently drumming on the top of her desk as she thought back over the conversation with Lyla. The agency had good computer people, some of the best. But based on what Lyla had told her, Felicity Smoak was even better, and that was exactly what she needed. She had been working on a secret project within the agency, one that even the top brass did not know about. And she needed someone to help create a program that would infiltrate any computer system in the world. it seemed that Felicity Smoak might be exactly who she needed. 

She looked up as she heard a knock at her door and Felicity poked her head inside. 

"You wish to see me Ms. Waller?, Felicity asked cautiously. She had only met Waller once and that was after Maseo had negotiated the deal with the League and Waller. She had thought her cold and indifferent and as Amanda waved for her to come in and take a seat, Felicity's thought did not change. 

"Thank you for coming by Miss Smoak. How is your first day going?", she asked as she gave Felicity a smile. It did not quite reach her eyes.

"Everything has been going great. Lyla has been a wonderful point of contact and I was able to get right to work this morning with the amazing computer system you have set up for me." Felicity smiled a tight smile. She was still very nervous about where this might be headed and using her Assassin's instincts she was not going to relax until she was out of Waller's office.

"Good. I am glad you were able to get right to work." Waller paused for a moment before she leveled a hard stare at Felicity. "I know Lyla probably mentioned why I have called you here. Please indulge me and let me explain what I am needing. You see, as Director for A.R.G.U.S., I am sometimes asked to work on some projects that are, shall we say, considered questionable.", she said. "A few months ago I was tasked by a few in A.R.G.U.S., to started a program where we can monitor any computer, phone or smart TV, in any country, in any household, anywhere. We need someone to write that program and help us monitor the technology we choose. I want you to be that person." Waller stared at Felicity gauging her reaction.

Felicity frowned, "Even civilians?"

Waller smiled a cold smile, "Even civilians."

"But isn't that illegal? And why would you need to monitor a computer of an everyday civilian? Why not focus on the bad guys?" Felicity frowned.

"Because A.R.G.U.S., needs to be established as the agency with absolute power. We need to have access to any and all terrorists and that includes your John Doe who lives two blocks down from a baptist church in a two story brick home with 3.5 kids."

Felicity didn't know how she felt about that, but deep in her gut she didn't like it. She took a deep breath and stood. "May I have tonight to think over your offer?"

Waller stood as well and looked at her curiously before she nodded. "You have one night!"

Felicity turned and walked out of Waller's door and then looked at Waller. "What happens if I refuse?

Amanda laughed coldly, "I wouldn't recommend refusing Ms. Smoak.

Felicity left her office with a sick feeling in her stomach. Her mind was going over her conversation with Waller and the implications of what she was asking her to do. 

She sat down at her desk, sick to her stomach and took a deep breath as she tried to calm down. Waller has basically threatened her if she refused and the thought of what she could do gave Felicity chills. She hoped the end of the day would come soon.

All she wanted to do was get home and talk to Oliver.


	18. Chapter 18

Felicity hurried through the door of their apartment calling out for Oliver. She had seen his car out front but she knew since they had ridden to work together that John was bringing him home. Looking around the empty apartment, she shut the door and placed her purse on the counter as she walked down the hall to the bedroom.

She pulled off her shoes and threw them into the closet before she collapsed on the bed. Her mind could not stop going over her conversation with Waller. There was so much that Waller could do if Felicity did not agree to her terms and it worried Felicity. She did not want to go back to the League, but Waller could make it happen. 

Felicity stood and changed into one of Oliver's t-shirts and some shorts and headed back down the hall for a drink. She decided to have a glass of wine while she waited and grabbing the bottle from the fridge, she popped the cork and poured a glass. She smiled as she smelled the aroma of the wine. Oliver had surprised her with the bottle their second night in their apartment and it was Felicity's favorite. 

She took her glass and sat on the couch, closing her eyes as she leaned her head against the back of the sofa. She looked up when she heard a key in the lock and Oliver opened the door smiling. 

"Well you look comfortable!", he said as he locked the door and then walked over and kissed her on the lips. He could tell she had something on her mind, so throwing his keys on the table he walked around and sat beside her, pulling her feet into his lap. 

"Talk to me, what's going on? Is it about Waller?" He could always read her so well and she placed her glass on the coffee table and let out a sigh as he started to rub her feet.

"Yes!", she closed her eyes for a moment. "Waller is wanting me to create a program that will allow A.R.G.U.S., to monitor all electronics, in every country, all over the world.", she said. Oliver's hands paused their massage as he looked at her. "I asked her what would happen if I turned her down, and she basically threatened me. Us!" Oliver's jaw clenched, and Felicity pulled her feet out of his lap and slid close to his side. "I have to do this Oliver."

She could see Al-Sah-Him in his eyes and she took his face and turned his gaze to her. "I can't let her send us back to the League."

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. He knew she was right. "So is this an A.R.G.U.S., project or......", he asked.

Felicity shook her head no. "Sounds to me like this is something she is working on alone. If she does have higher ups backing her she is being very hush hush. I am worried that she is working on this rogue. From everything you and Lyla have told me about her Oliver, I don’t trust her one bit.”

"We need to tell John and Lyla.", he said, and Felicity nodded. She knew they did and hopefully they could figure something out. But not tonight.  She moved to sit on his lap, straddling his waist. 

"We will, tomorrow! Tonight I just want to drink some wine, order a pizza and spend the evening with the man I love!" She kissed his lips and he smiled. 

"Pepperoni and pineapple?", he grinned.

Felicity crinkled her nose and stood up, "How dare you suggest we desecrate a perfectly good pizza with pineapple? Have I not taught you better?" Oliver stood and grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her. "Ok! Ok! Half and half.", she gasped out as she laughed.

Oliver released her and went to call the pizza order in, as Felicity walked to the fridge and grabbed him a beer. This was exactly how she wanted to spend their evening. She was going to enjoy her evening tonight with Oliver and she would worry about Waller tomorrow.

***

Felicity and Oliver met John and Lyla for breakfast the next morning and Felicity filled them in on Waller's offer. John looked at Lyla and sighed. "Looks like she is back at it!" Lyla sat back in her seat dumbfounded. 

Oliver could tell something was going on, "Ok. What do you guys know?"

Lyla looked at John and then started speaking, "Five years ago Waller was tasked with working on a tech project that the government was going to use to help Agents when they were in the field. It was a way for them to communicate through very unusual devices such as pens, broaches, things like that. Waller went outside the lines and started using the tech at A.R.G.U.S., for personal gain and got reprimanded. It sounds like she is back at her old habits. She doesn't want you to create this software for A.R.G.U.S., she wants you to create it for her."

Felicity felt anger course through her at what Lyla was implying. Waller was lying to her to use her, and if there were two things Felicity could not stand it was being lied to and used. She looked at Oliver. "We need to figure out a way to stop her without jeopardizing our deal."

Oliver agreed. They couldn't let Waller get control of a system like that. 

"Listen we all need to get to work. Why don't we meet this evening for dinner and see if we can figure out a plan. You guys can come to our place, 7:30.", Lyla said as they all stood. Oliver threw a tip on the table and then placed his hand at Felicity's back as they walked out of the restaurant. Once they got to A.R.G.U.S., Oliver kissed her and followed John down the hall. Today they were going to be doing weapons training and Oliver was looking forward to working with weapons again. As Al-Sah-Him he had been particularly good with weapons and so he was looking forward to showing John just what he could do. 

Felicity sat down at her desk and slipping on her headphones set to work on the software she had been working on for The League. She didn't realize how quickly time was passing until she saw her phone ringing. It was noon and her stomach was growling, but it was Waller calling. She wanted to see her in five minutes.

Felicity took a deep breath and then pulling all of her resolve she headed down the hall towards Waller's office. She was going to accept the position because she couldn't risk Waller making good on her threat. But she was also going to do everything in her power to make sure the software she was being asked to create, did not see the light of day.

She knocked on the door and when Waller called her in she closed the door behind her and sat down. 

"So, have you thought about my offer Smoak?" Waller asked, inclined in her chair behind her desk as if she was asking about the weather.

"I have and after speaking with Oliver, I have decided to accept your offer and help you with your project." She watched as a smile slowly lit across Waller's face. But it was not a warm smile, it was a smile of victory.

"I am glad you saw it my way." 

"So, when do I start?", Felicity asked. She hoped she had a little bit of time. She wanted to have a solid plan before she started. 

"Tomorrow!", Waller said. "I will get you more of the details today. You can work on it from your office." Waller stood and walked around her desk and held out her hand. "I look forward to working with you Smoak!", she said as Felicity tentatively shook her hand.

Felicity turned and walked out of her office cursing in her head. Shit! She had to start tomorrow which only gave them tonight to come up with something, anything to stop her. 

That was not a lot of time. 

She just prayed they could think of something tonight.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver and Felicity walked up to John and Lyla's door and rang the doorbell. They had brought a bottle of wine and were looking forward to spending some time with their new friends. But everything was not going to be just fun. They had to figure out what they were going to do about Waller and her software, and they needed to figure it out tonight.

John opened the door and Oliver and Felicity entered, Felicity hugging Lyla and Oliver shaking John's hand. Lyla had become a good friend to Felicity over the last few days. They had eaten lunch every day they could together and Lyla had been invaluable in answering questions that arose for Felicity. It had of course been the same for Oliver and John, however, John was constantly taking Oliver to the ground on the mats and their teasing had turned competitive.

Felicity followed Lyla into the kitchen to grab some drinks while John led Oliver out the patio door to the backyard. John was grilling and the smell of steaks on the grill was making Oliver's mouth water. He had skipped lunch and didn't realize just how hungry he was until he had walked in their door.

Lyla brought them each a beer before disappearing inside, and John looked at Oliver curiously. "So how are you liking A.R.G.U.S., so far?” he asked. Oliver thought about that question for a moment. He wouldn't exactly say he LIKED A.R.G.U.S., but he got to work close to Felicity and he had met John.

"I am ready to put my skills to work. I was told I would get my first assignment this week.” Oliver said, not exactly answering the question. John looked at him in surprise. That was quick for a new recruit. But Oliver had more skills than most of the new recruits. He would be just fine.

***

Felicity helped make the salad while Lyla worked on getting the corn on the cob ready for John to grill.

"How are things going with the League?” Lyla asked. She knew during everything that was going on that Felicity had been in contact a couple of times with the League. They were still working on bringing down the Thanatos Guild and had been using Felicity to track some Intel.  

"Well I have been making some headway with the Intel they have received. Seems we were able to track the guns to the Triad. We are now working on finding out who the big players are and maybe what their agenda is with the guns.” she said.

They grabbed the food and headed outside and conversations flowed as the food cooked.

Soon they were sitting down to eat and Felicity brought up the inevitable topic, "So I have been thinking a lot about Waller and the software. Obviously I can add some bugs and glitches that can slow down the process but she will get suspicious if it goes on too long."

John looked at her, "I have been thinking about it too. Felicity, do you think you can get an in with Waller? Maybe gain her confidence?"

Felicity looked at him and sighed, "I don't know. She seemed very close mouthed when she made me the offer. I doubt I can get her to tell me more."

"Yeah, Waller is not known for having a confidante. She only deals with agents when she has to and she is known to keep projects close to the vest." Lyla said.

Oliver looked at Felicity with an idea. "Maybe she has something in writing somewhere. A project this big cannot go down without something in writing. Do you think you can hack into her email and check for emails or memos?” he said.

Felicity thought for a moment. "That would be a start I guess. I will try to buy us some time."

"While you are doing that Felicity, I am going to speak with my contacts that have higher clearance. Maybe someone knows something.” Lyla said. "Just be careful. Waller is known to place bugs where she feels it will benefit her the most."

Felicity's eyes grew wide as an idea formed, "That's it!!!"

Lyla looked at her confused, "What is it?"

"A bug. I can set up a bug in her office. That way I can monitor her conversations and hopefully get some information on what she has planned."

Oliver looked at her a little worried, "I don't know Felicity. What if she finds it?"

Felicity grinned, "Oh Oliver. Trust me. She will never find my bug. You see the bug is going to be her computer!"

They all looked at her with a little hope but still confused. 

"You see most computers these days have a video camera built into the system. I can work up a little program that can turn it and the microphone on when I need it. She wants me to create software that will monitor any electronic anywhere. I can use that agains her and monitor HER!", she said and looked at this as if it was the most brilliant idea yet. And in actuality, it was!

Now that they had a plan in place, they continued their evening, each couple enjoying getting to know the other. 

John told Felicity and Oliver about how he and Lyla met in the army. They had both been deployed to Kandahar and Lyla found John when he was injured by enemy gunfire. She had stayed with him, protecting him from the enemy with her own life until help had arrived. 

John grinned, "When you find a woman that will kick ass for you and can shoot a gun. You know she is a keeper."

They all laughed, and Lyla looked at Oliver and Felicity. "How did you two meet?"

Felicity grinned, "I was working for his company in IT when Oliver's computer got an unexpected virus. I just happened to be the one who got his IT ticket request and went to his office to fix the computer. I found him sitting behind his desk with a confused look on his face just punching keys on the computer keyboard. Thank god I didn't let that moment keep me from getting to know him." She leaned over and whispered to John and Lyla, "Despite the fact he was decimating a beautiful piece of electronics I thought he was cute."

Oliver laughed, "Yes, she yelled at me that day for not treating the computer with more respect and I was smitten.” he laughed.

"I asked her out the next day when she brought my fixed laptop back to me." He grinned.

The rest of the evening and the wine flowed freely and soon it was time to go. Felicity hugged Lyla as they got ready to leave.

"Thank you for dinner guys, it was wonderful! Next time it is at our apartment,” she said.

"It is a deal.” Lyla said, putting her arm around John's waist. 

"So let's meet up for lunch tomorrow and I will fill you guys in on my progress.” Felicity said. They all agreed and Oliver and Felicity walked to the car.

As they slowly drove home, Oliver looked at her face, she was smiling. "You seem happy.” he said.

"They are a wonderful couple Oliver. I am so very glad we met them.” she took his hand and squeezed. "I think with their help we are going to take Waller down."

Oliver nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. But his mind was swirling with all of the possibilities of what could happen. They needed to be prepared for anything and he prayed that tomorrow everything would go smoothly.

Oliver unlocked the door and closed it behind them as Felicity took off her shoes and headed to the bedroom. He locked the door and then followed close behind her. He grinned as he saw her clothes strewn along the hallway. When he entered the bedroom Felicity was already stretched out on the bed, her remaining clothes on the floor and his breath hitched. He knew he would never tire of seeing Felicity naked, and he quickly stripped his clothes off as well, before climbing onto the bed and into her arms. They both sighed as their bare skin met and Oliver wasted no time, as he kissed her deeply, letting her know exactly how he felt. 

Felicity sighed in pleasure as she felt him grow hard against her, and she shifted her hips cradling him between her thighs. 

They took their time, touching, stroking, kissing and soon their desire for each other started to blossom, their bodies responding to each other as they always did. Felicity whimpered softly as Oliver's hand slid down her chest and skimmed over her hard nipple before moving down her soft stomach to the apex of her thighs. Her hips arched as he slid his hand lower and soon he was cupping and rubbing her hot center. He was rock hard by now and as his kisses flowed from her mouth to her cheek and down to her neck, she elicited a groan from him as she raked her nails down his hard chest. He loved how wet she always seemed to be for him, and feeling her ready, he kissed her lips softly as he slid into her entrance. 

"I love you!” he whispered, as he started to move slowly languidly, enjoying the feeling of Felicity's hands roaming all over his back and buttocks. 

"I love you too!” she said as their bodies moved in sync. He felt so good inside of her that Felicity purposefully squeezed her muscles, getting exactly the response she wanted from him. A groan and a hard thrust. 

Their moves slowly started to quicken as their breathing became fast and ragged. She held onto his shoulders as he pumped in and out, his lips sucking her shoulder, his hips pistoning into her hitting each spot deliciously.

She felt her body start to tense and Oliver thrust harder and deeper as he felt her fall into a soft but intense orgasm. Her cries of pleasure and the feel of her body pulsing around him, spurred him on and soon, she was pushing him over the edge, as she nipped his earlobe. He groaned deeply, his body settling over her as they both tried to come down from the pleasure they had created together.

Oliver pulled out of her and moved to her side, pulling her into his arms.

"Be careful tomorrow. Ok?” he said. 

"I promise!” she said, and kissed his pec.

They soon fell asleep entwined.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short chapter. I had a birthday dinner and so I didn't get to write today. But I wanted to get something to you. Good news is I am off work for the next four days so I am going to be writing like crazy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity took a deep breath as she walked to her office the next morning. She had a lot to do today and her main focus was to get the software set up so she could monitor Waller's office. She had been running the code she would use through her mind all morning and by the time she sat down at her desk and put on her headphones she was ready to get to work. She started typing and soon she was lost in the code, the lines running quickly across her screen. She had to beef up the security on her own system before she started so that it could not be traced back to her if it was found and then she lost herself in her work. 

She looked up in confusion as she heard a knock at her door and Oliver poked his head inside. "Are you ready for lunch?” he asked. 

Felicity look at him in confusion and then glanced at the clock. She had been so engrossed in her work that four hours had passed quickly. "Oh my goodness yes. I didn't realize what time it was.” she said as she locked her computer. 

"I know! That is why I came to check on you.” he said with a concerned look. He knew how engrossed Felicity could get in her work and so he had wanted to check on her before lunch.

She walked over and kissed his lips. "You ok?” he said.

"I am good Oliver, I promise." He placed his hand at her back and led her down the hall and past security to their car. They were meeting Lyla and John at the nearby diner and were going to talk about her progress for the morning.

They walked in and saw John and Lyla sitting in the same booth and taking their seat, they all ordered their food before John asked Felicity about her progress. "How is it going so far?” he asked.

"Well I had to set up some software that would divert anyone trying to trace the software that will monitor her system. I figured if it was found, I don't want them to be able to trace it back to me. Now I just have to start working on the actual software that will monitor everything. I am going to set it up where it will ping my phone when triggered. That way if I am not in my office I can listen by phone.” she said.

Lyla looked at her with awe. She was truly amazed at how smart Felicity was and she was glad they had her on their side.

"How long do you think it will take to set up the monitoring software?” Oliver asked.

"Probably the rest of the afternoon and that is only if I don't get interrupted or asked to do something for the League. It could take longer if that happens.” she said.

They all settled into a comfortable silence as their food arrived. They ate for awhile and soon the conversation was flowing easily as they talked about their childhoods. Felicity noticed how little Oliver shared about his and she took his hand in hers under the table and squeezed softly. It had not been easy being Robert Queen's son and Oliver had made a lot of mistakes in his teen years. In fact when they met he was trying to work past a reputation of being a playboy. It had taken Felicity a little time to trust him, but she never regretted doing so and when he looked at her and gave her a small smile, she let her love show in her eyes.

As they paid the bill, Felicity and Lyla walked on ahead and Lyla pulled her aside when they stepped out the door. "Felicity! I just want you to know that if you need anything from me, you only have to ask. I am meeting with one of the agents I did a mission with recently who has platinum level clearance. I am hoping he might know something."

Felicity gave Lyla an understanding look as the men exited the diner.

John looked at Lyla and said, "Oliver and I have been asked to go check on a warehouse on the east side, so can you ride with Felicity back to work?"

"Sure.", Lyla said and gave him a soft kiss. "Please be careful!"

Oliver walked over to Felicity and kissed her gently, "I will text you later and then see you at home, ok?” he said.

Felicity nodded and then led Lyla to her car as John and Oliver jumped in John's SUV and drove to the warehouse. They had received a text that some suspicious activity was taking place, and they needed to check it out. With it being Oliver's first mission, he was glad to be going with John. Oliver was confident of his abilities, especially with everything he had learned in the League. But A.R.G.U.S., rules and League rules were two different things, and so it was nice to have John along to help. 

John always carried his weapon with him and he indicated to Oliver that he had an extra weapon in the glove compartment as they arrived near the warehouse. They were going to park down the street and walk the rest of the way on foot. Oliver was the lead, so he worked out a few hand signals with John before they headed toward their target. As they neared the building they moved quietly, their eyes scanning the area. The warehouse had been deserted for several years and so when some activity had popped up it had triggered A.R.G.U.S.'s computer system. They had suspicions that something illegal was being routed through the warehouse, so they hoped that Oliver and John could get some visual Intel on what might be happening. 

As they drew closer they noticed some men, loading a van with several large boxes. Oliver motioned for John to move around to the opposite side as he set up visual surveillance nearby. He could hear the men talking and he gasped in shock when heard a familiar name. Damian Darhk!

"Mr. Darhk is not going to be happy if we are late with the shipment!” one of the men said. 

"Do you know what it is?” the other man asked, glancing with curiosity at the boxes. 

"No, and I don't want to know!” the man said. "Now, get the last box and let's get rolling."

Oliver watched as they loaded the last box and then shutting the van doors headed out of the parking lot. Oliver caught John's attention and motioned for him to move toward the door. They needed to get a look inside and see if there were any more boxes and if so what they held. Oliver had heard of Darhk while in the League and he knew he was known for drug trafficking, but he usually kept those shipments close to water. This warehouse was in an abandoned part of town and so Oliver could not imagine it being drugs. He opened the door slowly and they both crept inside, the quiet of the large room echoing every small movement.

They moved quickly toward a set of crates against the wall and Oliver tried to open one, the lid moving easily. They glanced inside and when they saw the contents they knew they needed to get back and report to A.R.G.U.S., immediately. The crates were filled with electronics. Everything from phones to computers to TV's, were inside each crate they checked and Oliver grew more confused as they moved through the room. What was Darhk doing with so many electronics? He was basically a high level drug dealer. 

They looked through the last of the crates and headed back to their car.

As John drove he looked Oliver, "You know something man. I can tell. What are you not telling me?"

Oliver looked at John, "I overheard one of the men mention Damian Darhk."

John frowned, "The drug trafficker? What would he be doing dealing with electronics?"

"I don't know, but we need to get this information back to A.R.G.U.S., and figure out what we can about Darkh!"

John agreed and as they drove on in silence Oliver had an idea. He was going to contact Maseo and see what Intel he could give him. The League had been keeping an eye on Darhk over the past few years. His drugs moved through some of the Leagues ports, and they kept tabs on anyone or anything that moved through their territory. He knew if he asked Maseo for a favor that Maseo would not hesitate to help him.

Maseo owed him one!

 


	21. Chapter 21

Felicity and Lyla walked back into A.R.G.U.S., laughing about a story that Lyla was sharing when Felicity was waved over by security. John, who was the lead security officer, smiled at Felicity as she approached him. "Hi Felicity! Waller wanted me to tell you to come see her when you got back from lunch.” he said.

Felicity looked at Lyla, and then smiled at John."Thanks John."

Felicity and Lyla walked down the hall and as they neared Lyla's office, she looked at Felicity, "What do you think Waller wants?"

"I don't know." Felicity said and then headed down the hall. She stopped outside Waller's door and knocked softly. She heard Waller invite her in and entering the room, Waller motioned for her to shut the door behind her.

"Glad you are here Soak. I need to talk to you about our project. So I need you to get started today. The higher ups are on my case and wanting an update."

Felicity looked at her suspiciously, but she had to control her feelings, “But it has only been a day."

"Well I need you to get started right away. I don't want you to leave today until you have some type of progress to report.” Waller said.

Felicity bit her tongue. "Can you tell me who the higher ups are that we are working for?” Felicity asked innocently. She hoped Waller would share something with her, anything. She gave her nothing.

"That is none of your concern Smoak. Now, go get to work.” she said and dismissed her.

Felicity stood and walked out of her office. She was furious but she could not let Waller see that. She did not want to work late tonight, but it seemed she did not have a choice. She walked into her office and picked up her phone. Clicking on Oliver's name she texted him.

_F: Just met with Waller. She wants me to get started on the software. Will be working late tonight._

_O: We can talk about that later. I am going to be working late as well. Interesting development on my mission today._

_F: Want to come by my office for a quick dinner later?_

_O: It's a date!_

Felicity set down her phone and got to work. Her mind started working in overdrive as she worked on the code that would lay the foundation for the software. She wanted to make sure she planted a bug that would buy them some time, but she also knew she needed to have something for Waller to see. As time passed Felicity's shoulders started to ache and her eyes grew a little blurry but she kept focus. She was going to have something to show Waller before she left the office.

It was late in the evening when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up and invited them in and smiled softly when she saw Oliver holding up a Big Belly Burger sack. 

"My savior!!!” she said as she locked her computer. A break was just what she needed.

"How is it going?” he asked, as he walked over and kissed her lips before taking a seat across from her.

Felicity leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. "Well pretty good actually. I have most of the framework for the software completed.", then she leaned forward and whispered, "And I planted the bug we discussed." Oliver nodded and they knew they didn't need to say anything more.

As they ate their burgers, they talked about their new home. Felicity had some ideas that she wanted to implement to spruce up the place and Oliver listened with an indulgent smile. He didn't care what their apartment looked like as long as they were together. 

As they finished their food, Oliver took the trash and looked at her, "How much longer do you think you will be?"

Felicity sighed, "A few more hours at least. Why don't you go on home and I can catch a cab!"

"No way!” Oliver said. "I can catch a ride with John and Lyla and I will leave you the car."

Felicity smiled as she stood and walked him to her door. "Like I said my savior!" She kissed him softly, once, twice and then closed the door behind him as he left.

She needed to get back to work. She had a lot more to do before her day was done.

***

Felicity walked wearily down the hall towards Waller's office. it was midnight and she had been working non-stop since her dinner with Oliver. She knocked on the door, her laptop in her hand and when Waller called her in, Felicity walked in with a confident smile. She placed the computer on Waller's desk and then flipped it on. She didn't say a word as she pulled up the framework of the software and then started to explain it to Waller. 

"Wow Smoak! I am impressed. You got a lot done today!"

"Just like you asked me to.", Felicity said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"I have a meeting tomorrow with one of my higher ups. So this will be huge. Thank you." Waller said cryptically. "You can go now and we can talk more tomorrow."

Felicity nodded and taking her laptop she headed back to her office. All she wanted to do was go home, crawl in bed next to Oliver and feel his arms around her as she fell to sleep. She shut down her system and then locked her office before heading to her car. She gave a brief wave to the security guard as she got in, and then headed home. She was bone tired as she opened the apartment door and she looked in surprise at the couch as she saw Oliver, sitting writing in his journal. He was awake. 

"Why aren't you in bed?", she asked as she kicked off her shoes and sat next to him, then leaned her back against his chest between his legs as he pulled her to him.

He kissed her head, "I was waiting on you. I can't sleep if you are not beside me.", he said.

"You seemed to do just fine when we were in the League.", she teased.

"That was before I remembered you. And even then, I didn't sleep long. Only a few hours a night.", he said tightening his arms. He gently stroked her arm, "So did you get Waller what she needed?"

Felicity nodded, almost purring under the ministrations of his touch. "Mmmmm hmmmm!"

Oliver laughed, "Why don't we get you to bed. I know you are exhausted."

Felicity snuggled into him, "Mmmmmmm kkkkk", she said. He laughed again and settled back against the couch. 

Soon they were both asleep. 

***

Oliver and Felicity walked into A.R.G.U.S., the next morning and kissing goodbye went their separate ways. Oliver and John had a meeting with Agent Decker their superior this morning and he was hoping today would be the day they got some good Intel on Darhk. He had contacted Maseo and he had agreed to share what he knew as they received information.

Oliver met John in the training room and they walked to Decker’s office. They both took a seat and Decker looked at them with interest.

“So what did you guys find out?”, he asked.

“They are moving shipments of electronics from the warehouse on Industrial Lane.”, Oliver said. “Interesting thing is, I over heard one of the men mention Damian Darhk.”

Decker looked surprised, “The drug pusher?”

“The one and the same!”, John said.

“Interesting thing is, I have never known him to be into fencing electronics. It doesn’t make sense.”, Oliver said.

“So you have dealt with Darhk before?, Decker asked intrigued.

“When I was with the League. We had several run ins with him and his men. They were using the League’s ports to run their drugs.”

Decker looked at John, “So what are you thinking Dig?”

“I think we need to infiltrate more. See what we can find out. Oliver has a call into the League for some information but no telling how long that will take. We need to move on this before all of the crates are gone.”

Oliver nodded, “I agree with John. That is why I would like to go in undercover. See what I can find out.”

“Oh no!”, John said, looking at Oliver in surprise.

“Come on John! You know I can take care of myself, and you said yourself,  we need someone on the inside.”

“I was talking more about maybe approaching them about getting some illegal electronics. See if they would supply them. Not going undercover. It’s too dangerous.”, John said.

Decker looked between them, feeling some tension.

“Look you guys work it out. You have my support whatever you decide, you just need to find out what Darhk is up to and soon.”, he said, and dismissed them.

Oliver and John walked out of Decker’s office and down the hall to the training room. When they entered, Oliver turned to John, his body vibrating with anger.

“What was that John?”, Oliver asked, clearly annoyed.

“Me saving your ass Oliver!”, John said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I can take care of myself!”, Oliver said, moving over to the mats. They were going to spar today, and Oliver was finding he needed it to work out some of his frustration.

“Oliver , it’s not as easy as you showing up and trying to get into Darhk’s good graces. I may not know Darhk all that well, but I do know that he is not going to let you in unless he trusts you. We need to try to buy something first. He needs to think we are in the black market for electronics first.”

Oliver clenched his fists. Logic told him that John was right, but his head wanted to move forward quicker. John took off his shoes and moved onto the mat with a sly grin.

“I tell you what Queen. You best me on the mat today, and we will consider your idea. I best you, we do it my way.”

Oliver grinned, “Well then bring it John!”

By the end of the sparring session they were both out of breath, laying on the mat panting. Oliver had barely gotten one over on John, but he had done it. He had won the bet.

He was going undercover.


	22. Chapter 22

Waller walked into the warehouse annoyed. She had been summonsed and the fact that she was having to change her plans to meet with her partner had her on edge. They had originally decided that they would only speak via phone but now he was having her meet him at the warehouse. Something must have happened. She stood in the room, arms crossed, toe tapping as she saw him enter.

"This had better be good Damian. Why have you summonsed me here?"

Damian Darhk smiled his trademark cold smile. "Why Amanda, maybe I just wanted to see your beautiful face.", he said.

"Cut the crap Darhk. What is going on, and you had better not be wasting my time."

Darhk stopped in front of her. "We are being monitored by the League.", he said.

Waller looked at him surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"One of my guards spotted a League member near our warehouse in Central City. After having my guys check around, I found out there are several League members in Central City right now. They never come to the States unless there is someone they are looking into or keeping an eye on.", he said. "Trust me. I have dealt with them in Nanda Parbat."

"So what do you think we should do?", Waller asked. The League made her nervous. She definitely did not want to draw their attention.

"I suggest we move our shipment here, so we can keep a closer eye on it. Our security here is much tighter."

"Ok, then do it. Anything else?", Waller asked, ready to leave.

"How is Miss Smoak doing with the software?", he asked. 

"It is moving along the same as when we talked about it yesterday. I should be receiving an update from her in the morning.", Waller said, her eyebrow raised. Was he questioning her ability to get the job done?

"Fine. Call me after you get the update. We need to get this software launched soon.", Darhk said. 

Waller already knew this so she turned on her heel and left. She needed to find out about the League so she was going to stop by Felicity's office and see how her work for the League was going. As one of her supervisor's she had the right to ask about any assignment she was working on for A.R.G.U.S.

***

Felicity's fingers were flying across her keyboard, her headphones spitting out her favorite music. She was close to getting a beta version of her software ready for testing and she was hoping to get it loaded on Waller's system tomorrow. Luckily the League had been quiet the last couple of days so being able to focus on Waller's software was a blessing. By having her sole attention on the software she could test her bugs and viruses that would randomly pop up as the software was used, and she has been able to set up a dummy IP address that the data was be sent to so it would not get into Waller's hands. Overall Felicity was happy with her progress and she was just about to shut down for the day when she heard a knock at her door. Thinking it was Lyla or Oliver, Felicity looked up with a smile and felt it fade when Waller walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Amanda! What a surprise. What can I do for you?", Felicity asked, removing her headphones.

"I just wanted to come by and check in with you. We have been so focused on the software that I wanted to see how your projects for the League have been going?", Waller took a seat across from Felicity, looking around curiously, and Felicity grew slightly nervous. Waller never did anything without an agenda so why was she wanting to know about the League?

"Well they have been quiet the last couple of days and other than having me locate some targets who had disappeared off the radar, it has been fairly quiet." Felicity didn't want to give away too much information, so she kept her answer vague.

"Good, well I would like you to keep me updated on your projects for the League.", Amanda said, and looked at Felicity. "You can update me at the same time you update me on the software." Waller stood and Felicity stood as well. She didn't know what to say.

"Ummm, yeah, sure. I can do that.", Felicity finally said.

"Good. Well have a good evening and I will see you for our meeting in the morning." Waller turned and walked out of the door. 

Felicity quickly shut down her computer and grabbing her things, headed to the training room. She needed to talk to Oliver, John and Lyla now. Something was going on and for some reason Waller was trying to gather information about the League. They needed to know.

***

"Oliver, are you sure you don't want to think this through?" John said. He and Oliver had been going over his plan to go undercover with Darhk, and John was finding he could not talk Oliver out of the idea.

"I got this John. Just trust me. I will be going as Al-Sah-Him, not Oliver Queen. I am going to convince him that I am going rogue from the League and hopefully I can get an in and we can find out what his plan is for the electronics.", Oliver said. 

"Fine, but you are going to wear a comm so we can keep communications open and if you even suspect you have been had, you are to pull out. Understand?", Oliver gave him an understanding smile. He knew John was worried, but John only knew Oliver. He did not know Al-Sah-Him, and as the League's best assassin, he could handle Darhk and his men.

Oliver saw Felicity walk into the room, and he could tell by the look on her face something had happened. She was worried.

She walked up and immediately looked at John. "Can you and Lyla meet Oliver and I at our apartment in 20 minutes?", she whispered.

John look at her confused, but he nodded, "Sure. Is everything ok?", he asked. They kept their voices low just in case the room was bugged.

"Just be at our place in 20. I will explain then.", she said, and then leaned up and kissed Oliver. "You ready to go?"

"Sure, just let me get my gym bag." Oliver jogged into the changing room and gathered his things, then taking Felicity's hand they headed out to their car. As soon as they were inside and the doors were shut, Oliver turned the ignition and Felicity said, "Waller is asking questions about the League."

Oliver had started to pull out of his parking spot but he slammed on the break, "What?? Why??"

"I don't know. I will explain more when we see John and Lyla, but my gut tells me something is up.", she said.

Oliver thought about what she said all the way back to the apartment. Why would Waller be asking about the League. A.R.G.U.S., and the League usually stayed out of one another's way unless they were working together. Something was definitely going on.

John and Lyla arrived 20 minutes later and they all sat in the living room as Felicity explained Waller's last minute visit. "She has not asked me about the League business since I started. So why the sudden interest? And now she wants me to update her on what I do for the League on a weekly basis."

Lyla looked at John, “You guys were in touch with Maseo recently. What do you think is the reason for her interest?"

John shrugged.

"I have no idea. We contacted Maseo to get information about Damian Darhk and the electronics we found him trafficking in the warehouse.", Oliver said.

Felicity thought for a moment and then her eyes widened. "You said he was pushing all types of electronics. Do you think he could be working with Waller?", she asked and looked at Oliver. 

He had not even thought of that. "Well it is certainly possible. I find it extremely suspicious that a man who has only ever dealt in drugs is now suddenly dealing black market electronics." he said. "John maybe this is the lead we were waiting for. I can use this when I go under cover."

"Wait! What?", Felicity said and looked at Oliver in surprise. "You are going undercover?"

Oliver sighed. He was going to tell Felicity about his plan tonight, just not like this. "We need someone on the inside to find out who Darhk is selling the electronics to and who he might be working with. I was going to go in as Al-Sah-Him.", he said.

John and Lyla could feel the tension and John said, "The fact that Darhk is pushing electronics and Waller is working on software that will monitor said equipment is not a coincidence. As much as I hate the idea, we need to get you in there and find out if that connection is solid."

Oliver looked at Felicity. "I was going to tell you tonight. We will talk about this, I promise, ok?"

Felicity nodded, she was not in the mood to argue. As they continued to talk they ordered a pizza and spent the evening talking about the comm that Oliver would wear and the monitoring that would take place. Felicity decided she was going to program the comm. She didn't trust anyone else, and as the evening winded down, she hugged Lyla and told John she would have the comm piece to them before lunch tomorrow. 

Lyla and John headed home and Oliver closed the door and locked it behind him before he turned to the intense stare of one irritated Felicity Smoak.

"I truly was going to tell you about this tonight.", he said as he moved closer to her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", she asked. "If Darhk is working with Waller and they are suspicious of the League, I don't think you going in as Al-Sah-Him is going to work.", she said as he put his arms around her.

"It will if I go in offering to give him Intel on the League. He just won't know that it will be bogus and I will give Maseo a heads up so there are no surprises." Oliver said and kissed her cheek pulling her into a hug.

"I can feel your mind working a mile a minute Akilah.", he teased. "Trust me, ok?"

"I twust you..", she said, her voice muffled as she buried her face in his shirt. 

He grinned. "You twust me?"

"Wif my wife!", she said, her voice muffled, laughter coating her words. 

He was glad she was trusting him on this one. He might need her help and that would be easier to attain if she was not mad at him.

"You want to go to bed Elmer Fudd?", he teased.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I thought you would never ask."

 


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver slipped on his League gear and placed his weapons in their holders. It felt strange being back in the clothing, but it also felt familiar and Oliver felt his demeanor shifting to Al-Sah-Him. Today he was going to approach Darhk's men and try to get a meeting with him. He knew this was risky and that the possibility of getting caught was high, but it needed to be done. They needed to know why Darhk was involved with black market electronics and they knew they would not get that answer from Waller. Felicity was going to upload the software to Waller's computer today so they could monitor her in her office, but they all felt certain that she was not stupid enough to meet with Darhk at her office. Oliver had contacted Maseo last night, and informed him of his plan. Maseo had guaranteed Oliver that he would have the League's cooperation in case Darhk questioned his story. 

Felicity walked over and fitted his comm onto his chest. Oliver looked down at her with tenderness. He could tell she was worried, and he loved her all the more for it.

"Just remember Sah-Him. If you get into trouble, I am coming in after you.", she said with conviction, and Oliver knew she was speaking the truth. There would be nothing he could do to dissuade her. 

"I know Akilah!", he said and kissed her softly.

They tested his comms and soon he was on his way to the warehouse that he had surveyed a few days before. It was the best place to start. Oliver checked in with John, making sure their communication lines were open, and pushing all emotion and feelings aside, he approached the building. He walked up confidently and out in the open and when a man approached him with a gun, he disarmed him quickly and efficiently before asking to see Darhk.

"I am here to see Damian Darhk.", he said. The man was rubbing his wrist and looking at him with a hint of fear. Al-Sah-Him just as himself was dangerous; Al-Sah-Him in full League gear was downright terrifying.

"Who’s asking for him?", the man asked, his voice shaky.

"Tell him Al-Sah-Him is here.", he said. 

He watched as the man pulled out his phone, and keeping his eyes trained on the man and periodically scanning the yard, he listened as the man relayed his message to someone on the other end of the line. The man hung up the phone and smirked. 

"Darhk said to bring you to him. But you have to be blindfolded." The man moved his hand towards Al-Sah-Him's face, and he grabbed the man’s wrist, squeezing. 

"You touch me and you will die.", Sah-Him growled. The man looked at him as fear coursed through his veins. He did not know who this crazy man in black was but he could tell he was dangerous and would kill him at the drop of a hat. He valued his life.

"Fine. Come with me!", he said. He got on a walkie-talkie and told someone that he was leaving the premises and then lead Oliver over to an SUV. Oliver slid into the front seat, his hand on his knife he hid in his sleeve, and soon they were on their way. He kept his eyes looking straight ahead, but he was taking in their route and when they turned onto a street he was familiar with, he frowned. He thought that Darhk might be operating from the docks as it was his usual way, but they were in the heart of the city and headed toward a well known area that was known to be frequented by the elite. They eventually pulled up outside a well known night club called Dark Daze, and Oliver felt his hackles rise as the man parked the SUV and led him in a back entrance. 

There was a man at each door, well armed, and they all looked at Oliver as he walked by, his gaze straight ahead but his eyes cold. The man he was with knocked on the last door, and they were called to enter, the man walking in ahead of him. Oliver noted an office with a modern desk, no windows, a file cabinet to the right and a large body guard standing to the left. His gaze shifted to the man behind the desk and he immediately recognized Damian Darhk. He was an older gentleman in his 40's with white blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Darhk's eyes narrowed on him and then he looked to the man that had brought Oliver to him.

"What is a member of the League doing here?", he asked, his voice ice cold.

Oliver spoke before the man could respond, "I am Al-Sah-Him and I was a member of the League until today. They have betrayed me and mine and I am looking for revenge. I hear you might be able to use my services.", he said. 

Darhk looked at him suspiciously. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I know you have been battling the League for control of the docks in Nanda Parbat and I can give you important Intel that will help you get what you need." Oliver kept his voice controlled and emotionless. 

Darhk looked at him with intrigue. Oliver could tell he was interested but he was still suspicious. "So you want to work with me?", Darhk said. 

Oliver just watched him. 

"Then prove it."Darhk said and stood from behind his desk. "Kill him.", he said indicating the man that had brought Oliver to him.

Oliver's mind protested. He didn't know this guy. He was sure he was just some low life thug, but as Al-Sah-Him, he had no choice. He had to do what was necessary to gain Darhk's trust. So turning before the guy could react Oliver used the knife in his sleeve and stabbed him in the chest. The man's eyes widened and then he slid to the floor. He was dead. 

Darhk looked at him as Oliver turned back to him. "I am impressed." Darhk seemed to think for another moment before he smiled a cold smile. 

"Come with me!" Oliver followed him out of the office and down the hall. 

He was in!

***

John and Felicity listened as Oliver spoke with Darhk. John cringed when Darhk demanded Oliver kill someone but Felicity did not blink. She knew it had been a necessity and as an Assassin, a way for Oliver to get in Darhk's good graces. They watched as the tracker that Felicity had put in Oliver's comm, showed them heading back to the warehouse that Darhk was using for the electronics. What was Darkh up to?

"You have skills. Skills that I can use.", Darhk said as they drove. "I am going to give you an opportunity to help me out Al-Sah-Him. But let me give you fair warning. I do not take to traitors and if you so much as sneeze wrong, I will kill you.", he said and laughed as if he told a funny joke. But Oliver knew he was not kidding. Darhk had a reputation, and it was ruthless. The SUV stopped at the warehouse and Darhk turned to Oliver. "Meet me here tonight at 9:00 p.m. Don't be late.", he said before indicating that Oliver should get out of the SUV. Oliver stepped out and as he shut the door the SUV sped away. 

Oliver turned and quickly made his way back to his car he had parked a couple of blocks away. 

"I am on my way back.", he said into his comm, and John and Felicity let out a breath of relief.

"I am going to get to work on uploading my software to Waller's computer. You guys come to my office as soon as Oliver gets here.”, she said to John. “I have debugged the room, so we should have fine talking there."

John looked at her in surprise and then nodded before Felicity walked away. She was surprising him at every turn and John was starting to think that Waller just might have met her match in one Felicity Smoak.

***

Felicity walked back to her office, her mind clearer knowing that Oliver was safe and on his way back. However, tonight would be a different story. But they would talk about that later. Sitting down at her desk, Felicity pulled up her software and gave it one last beta test. Everything was working exactly as she wanted it to work, so Felicity set to work uploading it to Waller's machine. She was able to trace Waller's IP address easily and after 10 minutes she smiled as the software showed complete.

She tested it and listened carefully as she heard Waller talking on the phone. It was a simple call to an Agent in the field but it assured Felicity her software was working and she smiled to herself when she heard a knock on the door and Lyla poked her head in.

"Hey, you got a minute?", Lyla asked.

"Always for you. Please come in." Lyla walked in and shut the door and Felicity lowered her voice. "I just downloaded the software onto Waller's machine and so far it is working brilliantly.", she said as Lyla sat across from her.

"Good! Then my timing is perfect. I just got done speaking with the Agent I told you about. He hooked me up with an anonymous source who gave me some very interesting Intel on one Miss Amanda Waller."

As she was about to tell Felicity more, they heard a knock and Oliver and John walked into the room. Oliver had changed from his League gear before reaching A.R.G.U.S., and Felicity rushed around her desk and hugged him tight.

"I am fine.", he said softly.  He looked at Lyla and John. "In fact I am more than fine. I am pretty sure I am in with Darkh.", he said.

"Well you two could not have better timing." Lyla said. "I was about to tell Felicity some information I think we ALL will find interesting, and might just help you with your mission Oliver."

John and Oliver looked at her intrigued and they all sat down. "I was telling Felicity that the agent I told you guys about hooked me up with an anonymous source, who gave me juicy Intel about Waller. It seems that six months ago she was tasked with working on some new tech for A.R.G.U.S., to use in the field. This was supposed to be her way of showing her loyalty back to A.R.G.U.S., after she got in trouble for going rogue. Well according to my sources this was around the same time that Darhk showed up in  Star City. And to top it off, Waller volunteered to have her team keep tabs on him and his activities." She looked at Oliver. "From what my source has told me, she recently made a visit to the warehouse that you traced to Darhk. When her superiors asked her about it, she told them she had received some last minute Intel and had gone to check it out."

John scoffed. "And they believed her?"

Lyla looked at him, "That is what is even more interesting. No, they did not believe her. In fact they are tracking her comings and goings on a daily basis."

Oliver looked at her confused, "So how will this help me?"

Lyla looked at Oliver, "Well I was thinking that we could use the same this information and it could be "leaked" to Darhk. If he thinks she is being watched and followed it could cause a rift that we might be able to exploit. It would definitely undermine their trust of each other. Darhk's not going to want to get within ten feet of her or even contact her if he thinks for one minute that she is being watched."

Oliver looked at her and then at John. "So if I dropped that information in his lap, it could help me get deeper into his inner circle."

"I don't know Oliver. That is a big gamble. How are you going to explain getting this Intel?", John asked, worried.

"Well I can tell him I still have a contact within the League and since the League has someone working in A.R.G.U.S., it wouldn't be a long stretch to convince him I got it from another rogue Assassin."

"I don't know Lyla." John said. "It just seems too risky to me."

Oliver looked at Felicity. "What do you think?"

Felicity looked at John and Lyla. "Will you guys give us a moment?", she asked.

John and Lyla stood and walked to the door. "Why don't we regroup later. Stop by our house tonight after work.", Lyla said. 

Felicity looked at Oliver as the door closed behind them and he walked over and took her in his arms."What is going on Felicity?"

She placed her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, holding him close to her. "Something just does not feel right Oliver. Darhk seemed to take you in too easily today, and how do we know we can trust this Intel?"

"We don't. But you need to trust me. I can take care of myself Felicity and I can handle Darhk. This is the only option we have right now. If the Intel is correct that means that Waller won't be making any calls from her office, which means your software won't get us the information we need to take her and Darkh down."

She knew he was right. She had thought of that as soon as Lyla had mentioned it. But she still had a bad feeling. 

"I trust you Sa-Him.", she said softly. "I love you!"

"I love you too!", he said, and held her close. 


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver and Felicity headed to Lyla and John's house after work. Even though she had not said the words out loud, he knew she had finally given in to him meeting Darhk. Tonight he would offer the information on Waller and hope that it was enough to give him Darhk's trust. He squeezed her hand as they walked in the door and Felicity and Lyla exchanged a look. 

"Felicity, why don't you come with me to the kitchen and we can put some drinks and snacks together." Lyla knew exactly what Felicity was going through. She felt the same emotions every time John went into the field. Lyla took some glasses from the cabinet and set them on the counter. She didn't say a word, knowing Felicity would when she was ready.

Felicity took the wine from the fridge, "I don't want Oliver to do this.", she said, not looking at Lyla.

"I know!" Lyla said. She took the wine bottle from her hand and placed it on the counter before she clasped Felicity's hands. "I know how hard it is to let him go into a situation that is so volatile. But you have to remember. He is trained for this Felicity. It is his job. Just trust that he will come back safe. It's all you can do."

"I know you are right, and my head knows you are right. But my heart can't help but worry." Felicity said with a sigh.

Lyla laughed. "Your heart will always worry Felicity, no matter what. You love him!" They finished pouring the wine and Felicity felt a little better. She knew Lyla understood exactly what she was going through. She was glad they were friends.

***

Oliver and John sat down on the couch as the ladies headed to the kitchen. John gave Oliver a knowing look.

"So how is Felicity really taking this?", he asked. 

Oliver looked at John and glanced toward the kitchen. "Not well. She is worried."

"And rightfully so.", John said. "Every time I go into the field Lyla tells me to remember I have a wife.", he huffed out a laugh. "Like I could ever forget." He gave Oliver an understanding look. "She loved you. She is going to worry. Try to understand that and reassure her." John looked up as Lyla and Felicity walked into the room. Felicity handed Oliver his wine and then sat beside him. She leaned closed and whispered in his ear, "I believe in you."

Oliver looked at her in surprise and then kissed her softly, "Thank you!"

"So! What time are you suppose to meet Darhk?", Lyla asked.

"9 o'clock. He said to not be late.", Oliver said.

"You going to tell him about Waller?", John asked. They already knew the answer.

"I think it is our only play. We need to knock him off balance, and I think this will do just that."

"What do you think he has planned for tonight?", Felicity asked. She needed as many details as she could get before she let him go.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully it has something to do with the shipments of electronics.", he said. "That would give me an in to ask him what his plans are for them."

"When you leave to go meet Darhk I am going to head back to A.R.G.U.S.", Felicity said.

Oliver looked at her confused. "Why? I thought you had finished your work on the software."

"I did. I am going back so I can monitor you on comms. I am not letting you go into this situation alone.", she said. Oliver wanted to tell her no. He wanted to tell her to stay at home. But he knew it would be no use. 

Oliver slowly nodded. He understood what she needed to do and why. 

"I am going to go with you Felicity. You two are not doing this alone.", John said.

"We both are." Lyla said. Felicity gave them a grateful smile.

Oliver stood and took Felicity's hand pulling her up to stand. "Why don't we head home. We have a couple of hours before I need to be there."

They walked to the door and Felicity stopped before they left and turned to John and Lyla. "Thank you both!" Lyla hugged her and so did John before she turned and followed Oliver out the door.

***

Damian Darhk was sitting behind his desk, going over the list of sheets for the crates they had received that day, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!", he said.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Darhk."

Damian looked at the man, "What did you find out?"

"His story pans out. I was able to connect with our contact in the League. Seems he left the League several months ago and they have been having a hard time keeping track of him."

Damian sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "So they confirmed he is on his own?"

"Yes! They said Maseo has put out a kill order on him."

Damian smiled. "Ok, good. Thank you!"

The guy nodded before he turned and walked out. Damian had made sure he checked out this Al-Sah-Him as soon as he dropped him off at the warehouse. He never let anyone into his inner circle unless they had been thoroughly vetted, and it seemed Al-Sah-Him might be just the contact he needed to handle his business not only in Nanda Parbat, but here as well.  He glanced at the clock and got back to work. He had a couple of hours before he was to meet him at the warehouse. Now that his status was confirmed Damian was going to show Al-Sah-Him his goods and then use him to get all the Intel he could get to push it out.

***

Oliver watched Felicity for a moment as she stood at the patio doors of their apartment looking outside into the darkness. He could tell that despite her trust in him, she was still worried. She never hid it well. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, kneading her muscles. "What's on your mind Akilah?"

"Have you ever thought about how different our lives would be if we had never taken that trip? If the boat had never gone down and we had never been picked up by the League?", she said as she watched the darkness.

"All the time. Why?"

She turned in his arms, "Because you would be going to a boring old office instead of to a warehouse to meet a known drug lord." She closed her eyes as Oliver kissed her on the forehead.

"I never liked the boring nine to five anyway.", he said teasingly.

She didn't want teasing. She wanted him safe and home, and so she pulled him down and kissed him with all of the feelings that were coursing through her. His hands gripped her face as he kissed her back with passion and promise. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead to hers. "We will continue this when I come home. I promise!"

Felicity watched him walk to the bedroom before she sank onto the couch. Something felt off to her. Something did not feel right. Felicity hurried to the bedroom and listened, hearing the shower running. Grabbing her League gear and her knives, she placed them all in a duffel bag and then wrote Oliver a note. She told him she was heading to A.R.G.U.S., to get set up and reminded him to wear his comm. Then she wrote, "I love you!"

She hurried to her car, her face a determined mask, her emotions finally settling into place. As an assassin they taught you to keep feeling and emotions out of a situation. She was drawing on that now. She loved Oliver with all of her heart, but if she was going to help him she needed to keep her feelings suppressed. Akilah needed to be fully focused.

***

Oliver walked into the warehouse at a minute till, his eyes looking around the room. He noted areas of exit as well as hiding spots, and in particular the number of crates that lined the walls. There were quite a few more than were here when he was doing surveillance, and he felt his instincts kick in when heard the door open. Damian Darhk walked in with a cold smile o his face. He was flanked by two men armed with machine guns, and as he neared Oliver he motioned for them to stay back.

"Right on time, I see! Good!", he said as he kept walking toward the door across the room. "Come with me."

Oliver looked around as they neared the door. He had noticed it the last time he was here but did not get a chance to see what was behind it. He hated walking in blind, but he didn't have a choice. As they walked he heard John's voice over his comm. 

"Oliver! Felicity is not here!", he said. Oliver could not react, his body physically stiffening. 

Shit! Where was Felicity? He didn't have time to be worrying about her right now. He needed to keep his sole focus on Damian. 

Darhk opened the door and Oliver followed him into the largest room he had ever seen. It was packed floor to ceiling with crates and Oliver looked at Damian for an explanation.

"Why so many?", he asked.

Damian looked at him and glanced around the room. "My partner requested a certain number, and we aim to please!"

"Partner? Who’s your partner?' Oliver asked, hoping he would give him some information he could use against Waller.

"Let's just say we have a government agency backing us up." Oliver decided to use his trump card.

"Amanda Waller?"

Damian looked at him suspiciously, his men taking a step forward. "How do you know that?'

"I have a contact at A.R.G.U.S." Damian's men grabbed his arms, and let them, for now.

"A contact? Who?"

"The who is none of your concern. But you should know they told me that Waller is being watched heavily by the organization. They know she was here recently.", he said, his eyes hard. 

"Damn!", Damian looked at him again, the suspicion still there but not quite as prominate.

"And why should I believe you?", Damian asked as he stepped closer.

Oliver hardened his gaze even more, Al-Sah-Him completely taking over. "Because you don't have a choice.", He looked at the two men holding him. "And because I allowed your men to restrain me. If I wasn't trying to gain your trust, I would have killed them where they stood."

Damian laughed, "Oh really?"

Before Damian or the two men could react, Oliver had one in a choke hold and shot the other man in the leg. Not a mortal wound, just enough to incapacitate him. He then elbowed the man he was holding in the face and the man fell to the ground unconscious. Oliver was holding the gun and aimed it right at Darhk.

Damian held up his hands and smirked, "I am impressed Al-Sah-Him. Very impressed."

Oliver watched him for a moment before he lowered the gun, setting the safety. He threw the gun to the floor. 

"Now, shall we continue our arrangement or do I walk?", he asked Damian.

"Follow me!"

 


	25. Chapter 25

Felicity quietly moved along the wall, her eyes constantly looking for Darhk's men, but never straying far from Oliver and Darhk. She had stood quietly in the shadows as Al-Sah-Him had dispatched Darhk's thugs and a wave of pride had flowed through her. She had only been in the field with Oliver a couple of times but standing back and watching Al-Sah-Him at his best was a beautiful sight. Maybe she had been wrong. He didn't need her help.

She had decided at the last minute to follow him, to be there in case Oliver was walking into a trap. But she had realized after only a few minutes that Oliver had Darkh right where he wanted him. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

She turned and walked out, making her way quickly to her car. She could still get to A.R.G.U.S., and help John and Lyla monitor Oliver's comm's. She was sure that Oliver knew by now that she had been a no show. But she would have to deal with that and his anger later. Right now she just needed to get to work. Felicity changed from her League gear into a pair of jeans and a shirt and slipping on her tennis shoes she headed toward her office. John gave her a disapproving look as she quietly slipped in the door, but Lyla just continued to listen through the headphones.  _Crap!_  She was going to have to deal with Diggle's anger too.

He grabbed her elbow and pulled her out into the hall, so as not to disturb Lyla and Felicity could tell by the look in his eyes he was upset. 

"Where have you been?", he asked. He already knew, so it was a redundant question. But he wanted to hear it from her.

"You know where I was John. I followed Oliver to the warehouse.", she said. It sounded kind of crazy now that she thought of it. But she was not sorry.

"And when you were hiding from Darhk's men, trying to keep an eye on Oliver, did it ever occur to you that we might be worried about you? Or how it might affect him in the field?", he hissed.

"Of course it did John, but I had to go. John if anything were to happen to him......", she couldn't say any more. He would just have to understand. "I am here now. Let's get in there and make sure he gets out of this alive."

Felicity hurried back inside and left John standing in the hallway. He regained his cool before he followed her inside. They would continue this conversation later.

John went back to the computer system and let Felicity take over, but not before he reassured Oliver that she was here with them and safe.

Felicity watched the computer monitor, seeing the view from the cameras in the warehouse. She had hacked them earlier when they were sure that Oliver was going under cover and she was glad she had done it. It gave them a clear view of every room. That made her feel better.

***

Oliver breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he heard John's words. He was angry that she had followed him without him knowing, but that was something he would have to deal with later. Right now, Darhk was leading him through the largest room of the warehouse, and Oliver had to keep his wits about him.

They stopped at the end of the room, and Darhk picked up a laptop that was sitting on top of the crate. It was one he had asked one of his men to test with the software that Waller was supplying and they had confirmed it was working properly.

"When you guessed I was working with Waller it surprised me. But now I am glad that you know. You see she and I have plans, big plans." Darhk said as the computer booted up. "Right now people’s wants and needs are only tracked by cookies on a computer. Taken from where they shop and what they search online. It works well, but companies still struggle with what their customer’s REAL needs and wants are. Now they will know. Directly from the mouths of their customers. You see we are going to not only monitor people through their online presences but through their televisions and even their phones. Radios, cars, anything that is electronic. And do you know what the best part of all of this will be, other than the money we will make selling the data to companies and retailers?"

Oliver just looked at him. He saw a bit of crazy in Darhk's eyes, so he waited.

"We will be able to monitor our enemies without them knowing. Any country, any government agency, anyone who has an electronic device we will be able to monitor. And it will give us tactical advantage.", he said, and Oliver looked at him in surprise. Of course. He should have known the tech would be used to give Darhk and Waller complete control. If in the right hands, the tech might be useful. But in the wrong hands, it was downright terrifying. They needed to be stopped. 

Darhk grinned as he started up the software, his eyes dancing with glee as he typed in a few letters. Then all of a sudden an error message flashed across the screen. It was the bug that Felicity had installed kicking in, and as the software shut down, Darhk became angry. But he hid it from Oliver and smiled coldly. 

"We are still working out a few bugs!", he said, making a note to talk to Waller immediately. The bug needed to be fixed right away. He was not happy.

"So what do you need me for?", Oliver asked. 

"We know the League does not subscribe to using electronic devices. We need you to convince them otherwise.", Darhk said.

Oliver scoffed, "And just how do you expect me to do that?"

"That is up to you. I don't how you do it Al-Sah-Him. I don't care how many of them you have to kill to convince them. But I expect you to do so....", he trailed off.

"Or what?", Oliver asked.

"Or I kill you.", Darhk said simply, matter of factly.

Oliver laughed. "I'm not that easy to kill.", he said, his eyes cold.

Darhk smiled and took out a small hand held device, "Oh everyone has a weakness Al-Sah-Him!" Before Oliver knew what was happening he felt electricity coursing through his body. Felicity, Lyla and John heard a high piercing sound coming through Oliver's comm's and Lyla jerked off the earphones, her ears starting to buzz. Oliver started to slide to his knees. The electricity flowing from his comm into his body was excruciating and before he could remove it, he blacked out.

Felicity shot up from her seat, "Darhk knows!! He knows!!", she screamed. John grabbed her arm as she tried to run toward the door.

"Felicity we don't know that!"

Felicity turned and grabbing John's hand pressed her thumb into the webbing between his thumb and forefinger, causing him to cry out and immediately let her go. 

"John I know a R.A.D., when I hear one.", she says. 

"R.A.D.?", John says confused.

"It is a remote activated device that can be used to disable any electronic device within a 100 yard radius.", she said. "I have to go help him."

Felicity raced out of the building, glad she had kept her League gear in the car. Her heart was racing , a roaring in her ears. She couldn't think straight. All she knew as she needed to get to Oliver and quick.

She couldn't lose him!


	26. Chapter 26

Felicity crept up to the warehouse her hand on the handle of the blade in a sheath by her side. Her breathing was calm and steady as she entered the door, and moved forward. Oliver was somewhere in here, and she was not going to stop until she found him. She moved quietly looking around the room, and seeing the door on the other side she moved toward it. She placed her hand on the door knob and as she was about to open the door she felt a gun at her back.

Felicity felt a calm wash over her and she immediately became Akilah. She gripped the knife at her side, and  before the guy knew what was happening she stabbed him in the neck. He slid to the floor, his hand reaching for the blade, a gurgling escaping from his lips. She turned and pushed the blade in further before she pulled it out and turned back to the door. This man was officially her first kill, but she did not care; she didn't even blink. She had one mission. To find Oliver.

***

Oliver groaned as he came to, his body felt like he had been beaten and punched, the soreness in his muscles making them stiff. He shot to his feet as he looked up to see Darhk standing over him. He stumbled a little and Darhk smiled, his eyes ice cold.

"You finally decided to wake back up." He said and walked around behind a desk in the room. Oliver looked around seeing a simple basic office with a desk, phone, computer and one file cabinet. 

"What did you do?", Oliver asked, his voice hoarse from the electricity.

"I simply employed a R.A.D. It works on any device within a 100 yard radius. Since your comm was the only live electronic device it took the brunt of the electricity.", Darhk said.

Oliver sat down in the chair across from Darhk. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess.", Darhk said. "Now that you are no longer bugged, we have some business to discuss. You see, despite the fact you were wired, I still have need of you. That is the only reason you are not dead."

Oliver looked at him with suspicion, but as he was about to answer, the door opened and Waller walked through the door. She walked over and stood by Darhk, her eyes looking at Oliver with interest. 

"Good! Now that all parties are here. Here is what I need from you Al-Sah-Him. I need you to convince the League to use our tech." He then looked over at Waller, annoyed. "By the way the software has a bug. That needs to be corrected ASAP.", he said. Oliver watched Waller look at Darhk. He was lucky she had not recognized him. He still had on his balaclava and luckily it hid everything but his eyes.

"It will be working by the time we are ready to go live.", she said. Oliver noted the tension between the two and just sat and listened.

"You had better hope so for your sake.", Darhk said, and Waller stepped closer to him. 

"Are you threatening me?", she asked.

"Just stating facts. With your company tracking you I took a big gamble in having you come here today. I need to know that I can trust you.", he said. 

Oliver listened as they talked and slowly got his wits about him again. He still had a blade hidden at his back and he was just biding his time. Darhk might think he had the upper hand. but he could not be more wrong.

***

Felicity moved quickly into the next room. It was huge and as she glanced around she saw rows and rows of crates. She could not believe all of the electronics that Darhk had access to and as she looked around, she only wondered briefly about what he had planned before she shifted her focus back to Darhk. Where did he take Oliver?

She moved down the walkway, her steps quiet but sure and as she neared another door, she noticed a guard standing there, a gun at his waist. She pulled her blade and let it fly. It hit its mark right between the eyes and as he fell to the floor, she took a moment to realize her aim had returned. She pulled her blade, and opened the door. She gasped as she saw Oliver sitting in a chair and Darhk and Waller standing in front of him. Oliver turned when he heard the door and seeing Akilah, he watched as she held her blade, ready to let it fly.

He quickly moved to his feet and was by her side keeping her from sending her blade into Darhk's chest.

"Akilah, no!", he said, before he looked at Waller and Darhk.

"Well, well! Who is this lady in black?", Darhk teased coldly. Waller narrowed her eyes as she looked at her before she took a step back. Luckily Felicity was wearing her balaclava as well, and her eyes were cold as she looked at Darhk and Waller. "You must have come after Al-Sah-Him!", Darhk said. "Well don't worry sweetheart. You can see I didn't hurt him. At least not permanently.", he said with a cold laugh.

Felicity took a step toward Darhk but Oliver reached out and held her back. "Look Damian. I am not going to convince the League to use your tech. They wouldn't go for it." Oliver was keeping his ruse going. He needed Darhk to think he still had the upper hand. He squeezed Felicity's arm and as she realized what he was doing, she calmed down.

Waller looked at Oliver and smirked. "What is your name again? Al-Sah-Him? They will do this because you are going to convince them that it is in their best interest, or I can make sure that the League gets no further cooperation from A.R.G.U.S.", she said. "You have 24 hours."

Waller walked toward the door, her eyes watching Felicity as she passed. Felicity wanted to rip her apart, but she held back. She needed to trust Oliver. So she stayed by his side.

Darhk looked at them both as she left. "I am going to let you go now. I expect you to be back here with good news in 24 hours or both you and Akilah will be used as examples of what happens when you betray me."

Oliver backed toward the door, pulling Felicity with him. As soon as they were out the door he closed it and immediately grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the exit. Felicity was almost having to run to keep up with him and when they got outside, she pulled her arm from his grip and glared at him. 

"What was that for?"

"We will talk at home", was all he said, his voice tight with anger.

Oliver turned and stalked in the direction of his car. He needed to have a serious talk with Felicity, but before he could do that he needed to stop by and see John and Lyla. He had some information for them that was going to help them in their case against Waller.

***

Oliver walked into A.R.G.U.S., Felicity hot on his heels. She was furious. He could tell by the way she was biting her lip. But he was angry as well and they needed to get home and discuss what had happened. They walked into Felicity's office and John and Lyla looked up in surprise. 

"Thank god you are both ok.", John said as he stood up. Lyla stood by his side as Oliver approached them and reaching into the pocket of his League gear Oliver pulled out a small rectangular device.

"This should be a recording of Darhk admitting to the plan that he and Waller have for the software and the electronics at the warehouse." He looked at Lyla. "It should be enough to allow A.R.G.U.S. to submit a search warrant for Waller's office.

Lyla, John and Felicity all looked at him in shock. "But how.....?", they all looked at him stunned. Surely Darhk's R.A.D., had destroyed any evidence on the device. 

"I met up with one of the brother's from the League yesterday. Maseo sent me this to use against Darhk. He thought Darhk might have a R.A.D., device as he has used it before. The League had this specifically made to withstand the electricity."

Felicity looked at him in shock. "But I thought the League did not use electronic devices.", she said. 

"Normally they don't. But Maseo told me that they had to change their tactics when dealing with Darhk. They had to keep their docks out of his hands and fighting him with some tech was the only way they could do that. Only Ras and Maseo are aware this exists. They just keep it on hand in case it is needed."

Felicity looked at him in surprise. She had thought that Oliver was ready for Darhk but she didn't realize just how ready he had been. She was still annoyed, but was very impressed.

"Now if you will excuse us, Felicity and I need to go home and have a discussion.", he said and glanced at her. He looked back at John and Lyla. "We can catch up tomorrow."

Oliver turned and walked to the door. When Felicity did not move he stopped and waited quietly for her. She finally turned and walked out the door. 

She was not looking forward to his talk.


	27. Chapter 27

Felicity walked into the apartment with Oliver close behind her. The tension between them was palpable and she knew their talk would be heated. They had both removed their balaclavas and Oliver was now standing in the living room, his hands on his hips looking down at the floor. 

"You changed the plan without letting John and Lyla know!", he finally said, anger tingeing his words.

"I needed to make sure that you were not in over your head.", she said, stiffly. 

"You changed the plan without letting John or Lyla know Felicity.", he said, his voice exasperated. "I told you I could handle this. But even if I couldn't, you know you don't ever go into an unknown situation alone.", he said and finally looked at her.

"Oliver! You and I were kept apart for months, our memories stripped, our love taken away from us. I could not lose you again and so yes, I changed the plan and I followed you to the warehouse.", she said, her anger coming to the surface. "Once I knew you were ok and had things under control, I left.", she said, crossing her arms across her chest. 

Oliver stepped closer to her. "What if Darhk's men had captured you? I would not have known where to start looking for you.", he said, his anger rising as well.

"I can take care of myself as well Oliver.", she said. His nearness was affecting her as it always did, but she stood her ground. They had to get this out in the open.

Oliver felt his body vibrating with anger and love for her. She clearly did not know how much she meant to him or she would not have gone by herself. 

"Felicity, you have to trust me. You cannot go with me every time I am in the field, and you have to trust that I am going to come back to you.", he said. That did it for Felicity. He had been basically electrocuted by Darhk and he wanted her not to worry?

"I trust you more than anyone in this world Oliver! Today you were electrocuted by Darhk. Electrocuted!" She stepped closer their chests heaving as their anger at the situation started to bubble over. "I would have killed every single man in that building today to get to you.", she said.

Oliver rubbed his temples. The woman was exasperating. "You understand that by going rogue you put my mission at risk, don't you? And now both Darhk and Waller have seen you and know you are connected to me and the League.", he shouted.

"Well it's a good thing you got them recorded then.", she yelled back. 

"Felicity!!!", he was damn frustrated. 

"Oliver!! If you think for one minute that you are going to make me regret following you today, you can save your breath!", she said.

They stared at each other their eyes saying everything. And then they were kissing. Their hands were moving over each other in a frenzy, their mouths devouring each other. His hands moved up to hold her head as his lips plundered hers, their tongues dancing. Felicity reached for his shirt and tugged it out of his pants before she started working on the buttons. She groaned as he nipped her bottom lip and she decided the buttons were way too slow.

She pulled his shirt up and he lifted his arms as she tugged it over his head. Their lips flew back together as they both worked on her shirt. He pushed it off her shoulders and he tugged her hips to his, letting her feel the hard length of him. Their emotions were driving them and Felicity felt him reach for her pants, undoing the buttons before he shoved them down her legs. 

Their lips tangled and danced and Felicity started to think she was going to combust as she gripped his head and deepened the kiss. She kicked her pants to the side as he pushed down her panties and soon she was naked from the waist down. Their kisses were deep and hot as he started to walk her backwards toward table. He picked her up and sat her on top before he reached down and unbuttoned his pants. She shoved them and his boxers down his waist with her hands and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he pulled her hips forward. He kissed her with a heated intensity as he reached his hand down and slid it between her legs. She opened for him and a growl sounded deep in his chest when he felt just how wet and ready she was for him. She used her heels to urge him forward and he tilted her hips up before he pushed deep inside of her. 

She moaned loudly, their movements and bodies out of control for each other and she gripped his shoulders as his hands gripped her hips holding her as he started to thrust into her. They moved against each other over and over as the sounds of their bodies meeting drove them close to insanity. Felicity held him to her tightly as he buried his head in her neck and thrust over and over and over. It was like he was chasing demons and she felt her body start to pulse as he pushed her higher and higher.

He kissed up her neck and his hot breath hitting her ear caused shivers to course through her and feeling her response to him, Oliver became relentless. Felicity felt her body release, her cries echoing around the room, and she squeezed him inside of her body became sesnsitive and she slowly started to come down. Felicity leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Come for me Oliver!" The husky sound of her voice, her wet hot sheath were too much and soon Oliver was releasing inside of her. His body shuddered as he came and he collapsed on top of her, exhausted, sated, satisfied.

She gently kissed his face, across his cheek and along his shoulder as he laid there, still inside of her. 

"I am going to let you clean the table.", she said with a grin, and Oliver started laughing, his body shaking. He slowly pulled out of her and kissed her softly before he tucked himself back inside and closed his pants. 

"Felicity we need to finish our conversation.", he said, as he tried not to look at her spread on the table in her bra, her lower body gloriously naked and her face looking completely loved. She sat up and grabbed her panties, pulling them up her legs. 

Oliver walked over and gently took her face in his hands. "Felicity I just need you to understand that I cannot lose you either. All I ask is that in the future you let someone know of your plans, ok?", he said.

Felicity leaned up and kissed him softly, "Ok!"

"I hope Lyla and John can do something with that recording.", she said.

"Me too!", he thought. "Me too!"


	28. Chapter 28

Oliver and Felicity walked into A.R.G.U.S., the next day their nerves on edge. They had not spoken to John or Lyla since the night before and both were wondering if the recording had done any good. If it was enough for A.R.G.U.S., to investigate Waller and put a stop to her and Darhk. They rushed through security and headed straight to Lyla's office. John was already there, and they walked in closing the door behind them. 

"Hey guys!” John said. "We actually have some good news for you this morning."

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and then at John, "Tell us!"

"Lyla was able to talk to Director Robbins and let him hear the recording. They are putting together an investigative committee against Waller as we speak.” he said. 

"Well that is great." Felicity said.  "How are they going to handle things with Darhk?” she asked.

"They are getting a warrant for his arrest this afternoon. Hopefully they can bring him in and with the evidence from the warehouse plus the recording they should have everything they need to shut the project down and press charges." Lya said.

Oliver looked at Felicity relieved. "Thank you both.” he said to John and Lyla. 

"Well don't thank us just yet. We need to make sure Darhk doesn't leave town before that arrest warrant is issued." John said.

"Leave that to me.", Oliver said and then kissed Felicity. "I will see you later." He hurried out the door and Felicity watched him go with worried eyes before she looked at John and Lyla. 

"I am going to get to work. Will you let me know when you hear something?” she asked. Lyla smiled and nodded and Felicity turned and walked to her office. She had some things she needed to get done today for the League but her mind would not leave Oliver. What was he up to?

She sat down at her desk and putting on her headphones set to work. She found she was soon lost in the code she was using to try to get more Intel for the League and time flew by quickly.

***

Oliver walked into the apartment and headed to the bedroom to change into his League gear. As he added his weapons he thought back over what John and Lyla had told them. He needed to keep Darhk here until the arrest warrant was served. He decided he would go to the warehouse and ask for a meeting with Darhk. But first he needed to contact Maseo and let him know about his plan. He was going to convince Darhk that he had talked to Maseo and they had agreed to some tech. It would keep Darhk in town and his mind occupied.

Oliver parked a few blocks away and made his way stealthily to the warehouse door. There were a few men outside and when they saw him approach they tensed. They had heard of him and after he had dispatched the two men the day before they were going to keep their distance.

Oliver walked up to one of the men and looking at him with cold eyes over his balaclava he said, "I want to see Darhk."

The men looked him over and then one got on his phone and made a call. Soon he was leading Oliver into the warehouse and through the large room filled with crates toward the office that Oliver had been in the day before. So Darhk was here today. Good. This was neutral ground and would be a good place to meet with him.

Oliver watched the man walk away before he turned and entered the office. He shut the door behind him; the sound would alert him if someone came up behind him. 

"Al-Sah-Him. I was not expecting you back so soon.” Darhk said.

"I talked to Maseo.” Oliver said and watched Darhk's expression.

"And?” he said.

"The League has agreed to some of the electronics on a limited basis.” Oliver said. "They will agree to some phones and one laptop."

Darhk smiled a cold smile. "Good work."

"They want to meet in two days to pick up the items." Oliver said.

Darhk nodded and walked around the desk. He pulled a gun out from his jacket and pointed it right at Oliver. "I knew you would come in handy Al-Sah-Him, so I think it is a good idea to keep you here with me until they come pick up the items."

Oliver watched him with keen eyes as Darhk motioned for him to walk ahead of him out of the office. Darhk led him down a hallway to a small room, and opened the door, shoving Oliver inside with the butt of the gun. Oliver clenched his fists. He could easily disarm Darhk but he needed to make sure he didn't get suspicious, so he would let him keep him. For now.

***

Felicity was deep in her code when Lyla knocked on the door and walked into the office. Felicity had not heard her so she walked over to her desk and got her attention. "Felicity?” she said. Felicity looked up and pulled off her earphones.

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by and let you know that Director Robbins and two police officers just walked into Waller's office. From what I understand they are here to arrest Waller and search her office, and the police have men on their way to the warehouse as we speak.” Lyla said. 

"That is wonderful news! Have you or John heard from Oliver?" Felicity was worried. It had been several hours and she had not heard a word from him.

"Not a thing. John is with the SCPD on the way to the warehouse and last I spoke to him he had not heard from him. I was hoping you had.” said Lyla.

"I have not heard from him." Felicity stood and walked around her desk grabbing her purse. "I am going to run to the apartment and see if he is there." She hurried to her car and tried calling his cell phone as she drove. He was not answering and Felicity was getting nervous. She walked into the apartment calling his name as she headed to the bedroom. He was not in the apartment and Felicity quickly looked into the closet and realized his League gear was gone. He must have gone to see Darhk.

Felicity changed quickly, strapping her knives to her arms and waist. She had not heard from him and with the police closing in on Darhk she needed to know he was ok. She quickly made her way to the warehouse and seeing the police cars out front she moved quietly to the back door. She slipped inside and stayed close to the wall as she looked around and headed toward the office where Oliver had been the day before. 

She hid behind a crate as the door opened and she saw Darhk walk out with one of his men. As they moved off Felicity peeked inside the office and did not see Oliver. _Shit!_ _Where could he be?_ She was about to move down the hall when she felt a cold piece of metal press into the side of her neck. Hot breath hit her cheek as the man spoke into her ear. "Do not move!" He called for Darhk and soon she was facing Damian, his smile as cold as ice. 

"Well if it isn't the little assassin from yesterday. To what do we owe this honor?” he asked.

Felicity did not say a word. She just watched him from behind her balaclava and when she did not answer his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Not going to speak, is that it?" Felicity just watched him. She needed to find Oliver and make sure he was ok, but she quickly learned that was not going to happen as she felt a sudden pain in her neck and her world went black. Darhk ordered his men to take her to the room next to Al-Sah-Him. The placed her inside, locking the door behind them. They moved to Al-Sah-Him's door and Oliver stood quickly his body ready to react as he heard his door opening. Darhk walked in and gave him a smirk.

"Well Al-Sah-Him, it seems we had a visitor from the League a moment ago."

Oliver looked at him suspiciously, "Who?"

"The lady assassin from yesterday showed back up today. “ Damian said, "But that is ok. She is sleeping peacefully next door.” he said, and Oliver's demeanor changed. Oliver Queen was no longer in the room. He was full Al-Sah-Him and he was angry. They had Akilah. 

He quickly moved on Damian, and with two swift punches to the head and chest Al-Sah-Him had Damian subdued, the other man slid to the floor as the knife Oliver had released hit him in the chest. Oliver made sure that Damian was secured before he locked the door behind him. He saw the police approaching, guns drawn, and he raised his hands. John was with them and he recognized Oliver. He told the officers to continue searching the building and Oliver explained about Darhk. He had grabbed the keys from Darhk's lackey and he moved to the next door and unlocked it looking inside. 

He sucked in a breath as she saw Felicity lying on the floor unconscious. He was quickly at her side and gently pushed her hair off of her face checking her pulse. It was strong and he realized she must just be knocked out. He picked her up gently off the floor and carried her into the hallway. He motioned to John that he was going to take her home and then moved down the hallway to the exit. His eyes noticed the men in custody being taken to a SCPD van but he moved his focus back to Felicity. He placed her in his backseat and then quickly drove home.

He carried her into the apartment and kicked the door closed behind him, as he strode to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He removed her balaclava and his own, as he gently stroked her cheek.

"Wake up Akilah.” he said softly. 

She needed to wake up.


	29. Chapter 29

Oliver sat by her side, wondering should he take her to the hospital? Call John? Call the League. They had been home for an hour and she was still unconscious. Oliver got a warm wet rag and wiped her brow. Why had she come after him? They had discussed the danger of doing just that but again she had not listened. She had gone in after him and Darhk had gotten a hold of her and now she was unconscious. He stood and paced the room, and then decided he needed to call Maseo. He needed the Leagues help. 

Maseo answered and Oliver quickly explained the situation and what had happened.

"Does she have a needle mark on her neck?” Maseo asked. Oliver walked over and looked at her closely. Sure enough there was a needle mark in the side of her neck.

"Yes, on her right side.” he said.

"Darhk has a history of using a drug called temazepam. It's a sleeping drug. All you can do is let it wear off.", Maseo said. 

Oliver was thankful it was not something worse, but he didn't know how much she had been given. "How long does that normally take?” he finally asked.

"The members he used it on were back awake within 8 hours of having been injected, some sooner.” Maseo said.

"Thank you my friend.” Oliver said.

"By the way. I wanted to let you know. With Felicity's help today we found out exactly what the Thanatos Guild has been doing with the weapons and it is tied to Darhk and Waller. It seems the guild was supplying them with weapons that could be used once the software and electronics had been deployed. Darhk had plans to use military grade weapons to take over the areas that he and Waller targeted."

Oliver was shocked. He did not realize that their plan was that detailed. 

"I have no doubt he would have used both the software and the weapons to end the League once and for all." Maseo said.

It made perfect sense that Darhk would target the League. He had been trying to take the docks from them for years and this would have been an easy way to do just that.

"Thank you for letting me know Maseo. When I have more details on Darhk and Waller I will be in touch." Oliver hung up the phone and walked over to Felicity. She could be asleep for a few more hours, so he kissed her head and decided to go check in with John. He walked into the living room and running his hands down his face sat down and called John. He answered on the second ring and proceeded to fill Oliver in on what had gone down at the warehouse. 

They were able to secure Darhk and take him in and they had confiscated the whole warehouse. Interestingly they had found both electronics and weapons. The weapons were no surprise to Oliver and he proceeded to tell John about the Thanatos Guild and what Maseo had shared with him.

"How is Felicity doing?" John finally asked.

"She is still unconscious, but based on what I think Darhk injected her with, she should be awake soon.” he said.

"Look Oliver, I am sorry we let her leave. She told Lyla she was going to the apartment to check on you. If I had known she had plans to go after you I would have had Lyla follow her."

"Don't worry John. Felicity is very stubborn. It wasn't you or Lyla's fault. She is going to be fine, and thanks to both of you Waller and Darhk are now off the board." Oliver said. "Hey listen, I will check in with you and Lyla tomorrow. Thanks again John."

Oliver hung up the phone and as he did he heard a moan. He raced to the bedroom to find Felicity sitting up holding her head. She looked up and then immediately regretted it as the light pierced her skull. Her head was pounding and she finally had to lie back down.

"Felicity." Oliver sat down on the bed beside her taking her hand in between his and squeezing it.

"Oliver, what happened?” she asked. 

"Darhk found you when you came after me and injected you with a sleeping drug.” he said.

She went to sit up again and groaned. "Easy now.” Oliver said, helping her up.

He placed pillows behind her back and she leaned back gingerly. "Let me get you some water." Oliver hurried to the kitchen and got her a glass of water and two aspirin. He walked back into the bedroom and sat down beside her before he helped her take them.

The water felt nice and cool on her throat and she smiled a small smile. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry Oliver.” she said. "I'm sorry I came after you and let Darhk get the better of me. I just didn't know where you were or what you were doing, and my mind was going crazy."

"Felicity. When Darhk told me he had you, do you know what my first thought was? I wanted to kill him. I didn't care how; I just knew that if he hurt you I was going to kill him. And when I saw you lying on the floor unconscious, I was scared. Really scared. You know being Al-Sah-Him was easy because I could turn off my emotions and not think or feel. But the day I remembered you all of that changed. All I could think about was you and making sure you were ok."

Felicity met his eyes and she felt a pang of guilt. Oliver saw it flash through her eyes and he moved closer to her.

"I don't ever want to feel that scared again.” he said.

Felicity remembered that they had gotten Waller but what about Darhk. "Were you able to stop Darhk?” she asked.

"I just got off the phone with John and Darhk is in custody. I also talked to Maseo and it seems Darhk was also working with the Thanatos Guild. The Guild was supplying Darhk and Waller with weapons."

Felicity looked at him in shock. Wow! Their plan had been bigger than imagined. She felt so relieved that they were no longer going to be able to execute their plan and she leaned back with a sigh.

"You should rest.” Oliver said.

"Will you stay with me?” she said. 

"I had not planned on going anywhere." Oliver shed his clothes and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before climbing into bed beside her. He held her close, his body still reacting to almost losing her by wrapping around her. He matched his breathing to hers and slowly their bodies fell into sync as they drifted off to sleep. 

***

The next few weeks passed in a whirlwind of giving testimony, court dates and making sure their case against Darhk and Waller was so airtight, that they would not see the light of day for the rest of their lives. 

Maseo had called earlier in the week asking to meet with them and Oliver and Felicity arrived at the rendezvous point with curiosity. They were both dressed in their League gear and Maseo smiled when he walked in flanked by two other League members.

"Oliver, Felicity. It is good to see you.” he said. "I wanted to talk to you both and I wanted to do it in person."

"What can we do for you Maseo?” Oliver asked.

"Ras asked me to express the Leagues gratitude for helping with the Guild and for helping take down Darhk. And as a thank you we would like to make you both an offer.” he said.

Oliver and Felicity looked at him suspiciously. The last time the League had made them an offer they had ended up working for A.R.G.U.S., so what could they possibly have to offer now?

"The League would like to offer you both your freedom." Maseo said.

Oliver looked at him shocked and perplexed. "But the League never releases anyone. Why us? Why now?” he said.

"Ras feels that the sacrifice you made to bring down one of the League's enemies has shown your loyalty to us. To show our gratitude we will give you your freedom. But there is a catch. You must give up the identities of Al-Sah-Him and Akilah for good.” he said.

Felicity gripped Oliver's arm. "What about our jobs with A.R.G.U.S.?” she asked.

"You would have to leave those a well. It would be a clean break.” Maseo said. "Please take time to consider our offer. I can only give you until tomorrow, for that is when I must head back to Nanda Parbat."

Oliver looked at Felicity and seeing the confusion in her eyes he nodded. "We would like to take the time to think it over.” he said.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow then.” he looked at Felicity. "Good job with the Intel Akilah. Your skills will be missed."

Maseo left and Oliver and Felicity went home, both deep in thought. As they walked in the door, Oliver closed it behind them and before he could say a word Felicity turned to him and said, "I don't want to leave A.R.G.U.S."

Oliver sighed, "Neither do I."

"So what are we going to do?” she said. 

Neither one had a clue.


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has pretty much wrapped up. This will be the epilogue and I just again want to thank everyone for coming on this journey with me. You guys are so very wonderful and I appreciate your loyalty to my stories. I hope this last chapter flows well as I have had an excruciating head-ache for the last two days.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Oliver and Felicity waited for Maseo to arrive. They had talked all night, even calling Lyla and John and had finally come to a decision. They were both excited about getting started with a fresh, clean slate and they were ready to give Maseo and the League their answer.

Maseo walked into the room, the assassin's traveling with him staying by the door as he approached. "So I was happy to get your call this morning." He looked at Oliver and then at Felicity. "So what have you decided?"

Oliver looked at Felicity and then at Maseo. "After talking most of the night and going back and forth about this, we have decided that as much as we would like to give up Al-Sah-Him and Akilah, we cannot. They are ingrained in us. They are a part of us and that will never change. Ras could ask us to give up the names but a part of us would still be Al-Sah-Him and Akilah. Therefore we have a proposition for you."

Maseo looked at him in surprise. "The League does not negotiate."

"This is not a negotiation. Our offer is this. We keep our identities as Al-Sah-Him and Akilah, and in exchange Felicity will continue to help the League with Intel through A.R.G.U.S. However we will no longer do missions and we officially work for A.R.G.U.S., not The League."

Maseo looked at him in shock. "Oliver you know Ras will not go for this. If you keep the names you officially belong to the League."

Oliver took a step forward, "I want you to convince him otherwise." 

Felicity looked at Maseo, "Please Maseo. Will you talk to him? Surely you understand that those identities are a part of us."

Maseo looked at her for a moment. Little did they know he absolutely understood that feeling. Maseo sighed, "Give me an hour."

Oliver and Felicity walked out of the warehouse. Neither one knew how things were going to shake out, but whether they kept the identities or not, one thing was certain. They would still work for A.R.G.U.S. They had talked with Lyla and Diggle for quite a while last night and with Lyla working as the interim Director after Waller, she had been able to offer them both legitimate positions with A.R.G.U.S.

Felicity looked at Oliver as she heard his phone ring, and looking down he nodded to her. It was Maseo. They headed back to the warehouse, and walked in approaching Maseo.

"I spoke to Ras." Maseo paused for a moment. "I explained to him your offer and about Felicity agreeing to continue to help the League. He will agree to your terms."

Oliver and Felicity looked at him waiting for more. Maseo just looked at them.

"That is it? He just agreed? Why do I feel there is more somewhere?" Felicity asked.

"Ras said that because of what you did for the League, that he can grant you this one thing. He did not want to lose either of you so he feels this is a good compromise." Maseo said.

Oliver stepped forward and held out his hand for Maseo to shake. Maseo took his hand, shook it and said, "I wish you both the very best." Maseo nodded to Felicity and then turned and left the building. It took Oliver and Felicity a moment to process what had just happened. They were free!

***

Felicity looked up from her desk, a smile spreading across her lips when she saw Oliver sticking his head in the door. It had been three months since they had talked to Maseo and three months of working for A.R.G.U.S., directly and it had been great. They had immediately contacted their families and let them know they were alive and being able to have their families back in their lives had been amazing. Felicity's Mom had moved to Star City to be near her daughter, the years thinking she was gone had taken a toll. To have her back was more than she could stand and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her. Oliver's parents had died before they went missing so his sister had been the one person he had been waiting to get back and see. Her screams of joy could be heard from the phone and she had immediately flown out and spent a week with them. It had been nice hearing that she was happy and doing well. She had moved to Central City after Oliver had gone missing and had a job there that she loved.  Oliver and Felicity had made plans to fly to see her as soon as they were able.

Oliver and John had been assigned as partners and had worked several missions together. They worked well together and were slowly becoming the top team at A.R.G.U.S.

Felicity had been working with the A.R.G.U.S., security team and was revamping their system and upgrading their security. She had really been enjoying getting to her hands dirty and getting to dig so deeply into their system. 

Oliver leaned down and kissed her as she shut down her computer. Today was the first time in two weeks that they were going home at the same time, and Felicity was looking forward to some alone time with Oliver. She had been working some late nights and he had been out of town. It was nice to be together.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, I just need to stop by and give Lyla an update on where the system upgrade stands.” she said. 

They walked down the hall to Lyla's office and Felicity knocked on the door as Oliver went to get the car. She walked in when Lyla called her in and a smile crossed Lyla's face. Felicity had not only become an asset to A.R.G.U.S., but she also had become a good friend to Lyla and that was something she had been missing.

"So the system will undergo some testing tonight to make sure the firewalls we installed are working properly and then tomorrow we should have the new security system ready to deploy on all computers." Felicity said. She went over some dates of completion with Lyla and then stood to head home. 

"Felicity?” Lyla walked around her desk to stand next to Felicity. "John and I want to have you guys over for dinner tomorrow night. We thought we could BBQ and maybe play some board games."

"Sounds good. Just let us know what time." Felicity hugged Lyla and then headed down to meet Oliver. 

***

Felicity walked into their apartment with a soft sigh. It was so good to be home and to have Oliver home as well. He had been out of town for over a week and she had missed him terribly. Oliver locked the door and when he turned, Felicity was in his arms and he smiled into her hair. He had a surprise for her tonight and he was glad they were having a night alone. 

Oliver kissed her softly and then took her hand. "Come with me beautiful.” he said.

He led her down the hall and when he opened the door he had rose petals all over the room and a soft light glowing from the bedside lamp. He had stopped by this afternoon and set this up and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her.

"Oliver. What is all of this?” she said breathlessly. Her eyes were wide with wonder. She gasped when she saw a small black box sitting in the middle of the bed. 

"Well, I have a question for you Miss Smoak.", he said. 

He walked over and took the box from the bed, then taking her hand he knelt at her feet. Everything he wanted to say and do flew out the window when he saw her today in her office. He had missed her terribly all week and could not wait to get back to her and ask her to be his wife.

Felicity's hands flew to her mouth as he looked up at her, "Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me?"

Felicity fell to her knees, her heart bursting with love, "Yes!"

Oliver took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. He leaned forward and kissed her with love and passion and joy. Her hands moved to his face, and she gently held his face as she kissed him with all of the love she had inside of her. He slowly undressed her and kissed every single part of her that he revealed. She was so very beautiful and as the night progressed he proceeded to show her just how much he loved and appreciated her. 

As they lay in each other’s arms after making love, their bodies spent, their breathing starting to slow, Felicity turned in his arms and smiled, "You have made me the happiest girl in the world, twice tonight.” she teased. 

Oliver laughed and tickled her and she squealed before settling against his side. "I knew when I left earlier this week that I was ready to make things official. I want to get married and start a family.” he said. 

"You want kids?’ she asked. They had never really talked about kids before, and he smiled a soft smile. 

"Two!” he said.

"Well then you had better get to work Mr. Queen.", she teased and kissed him with a grin. 

Two months later his work paid off.


End file.
